If i got nothing
by Trinlighter
Summary: La pequeña Isabella queda desamparada después de la muerte de su madre al darla a luz, su padre se ha ido y nadie sabe su paradero.Solo le queda la compasión que le tienen los mejores amigos de su madre, quienes le hicieron una promesa que cumplirían con su vida. Todos humanos. Proximos Lemmons
1. Prólogo

Hola chicas! bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic y este es el prologo de la historia :3 espero que es guste :)

**Nota: como ya saben los personajes son de la honorable Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía. **

* * *

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Dónde estás? -gritó el hombre rubio de ojos azules en el jardin de su casa, el doctor mas codiciado por las mujeres del pueblo.

-¡Hija, por Dios! ¡¿Donde te has metido? -le acompañó su mujer cargando a la personita que era su hijo, a quien ya habia dado a luz hacia ya cuatro años y unos meses, la mujer era de cabello café oscuro chocolatoso, de ojos igual de impresionantes que los de su esposo.

Ambos buscaban desesperadamente a la pequeña y curiosa Isabella Marie, quien de cuatro años recien cumplidos, habia desaparecido de la sala de estar, cuando sus padres tutores estaban preparándole a ella y a sus hermanos el almuerzo en la cocina. Ellos conocian muy bien a Bella, o se escondía tras _su arbolito_ a la entrada del bosque que conectaba con el jardín trasero de la casa, o se iba a alguna de las habitaciones de sus hermanos a husmear como de costumbre, pero ellos ya habían buscado allí sin éxito.

-¡Bella! -volvió a gritar el atractivo casi treintañero, comenzaba a sentirse un mal padre, un mal hombre y por sobre todo un mal amigo.

Cuando Reneé estaba luchando por su vida, luego de dar a luz a la pequeña Bella y de ser rechazada por el padre de la bebé, le pidió únicamente a sus mejores amigos, Carlisle y Esme, que cuidaran de su niña, que le trataran como una más suya y que velaran por su seguridad en su ausencia, ellos aceptaron con lágrimas brotándoles por los ojos, ambos sabiendo que a su mejor amiga le llegaba su fin inminente. Carlisle ni consideró el hecho de que ya tenían una familia formada, el primero y de peso mayor al nacer, Emmett, la ya carismática niña de dos años, Alice y el ultimo, el consentido Edward, tampoco consideró el dinero que se gastaba en una familia tan numerosa, nada de eso importaba ya, no podría dejar a Isabella desamparada, a partir del dia en que la fue a recoger a maternidad y se vio hipnotizado con los ojos chocolate agrisado de la bebé, tenía siempre como propósito, cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Reneé, su mejor amiga, y sentía que la estaba rompiendo al tener que buscar a la pequeña sin poder encontrarla.

-¡Papá, mamá! Encontré a Bella! -gritó desde adentro de la casa el hijo mayor de Carlisle y Esme, Emmett, de siete años.

La pareja se dirijo rápidamente hasta su hijo y ahí, sentada en el sillón de cuero blanco de tres cuerpos, se encontraron con Isabella, con su cabecita gacha escondiendo su rostro entre su largo cabello achocolatado brillante, apretando fuertemente a falda de su vestidito celeste y blanco, sorbeteando su diminuta nariz cada dos palpitaciones.

Los rostros de los padres se aligeraron de a poco, tomando en cuenta de que la pequeña había aparecido y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Bella... -suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Esme le entregó a Carlisle el infante que traía en sus brazos y luego se acercó lentamente y abrazó a la niña, esta parecía reacia al principio, pero luego apoyó su rostro en el hombro de quien pensaba ser su madre y comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente.

El corazón de la mujer no podía mas, los niños eran su debilidad, mas aun si era Isabella y lloraba de aparente arrepentimiento.

-ya corazón...-la consoló la dulce mujer.

-Bells... no llores -dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme, posicionó a su hijo en uno de sus brazos y con el otro acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, acomodandole un par de cabellos.

El pequeño Emmett seguía en la habitación, incomodandose cada vez mas al no saber que hacer, ya le había avisado a sus padres del encuentro de Bella, quien estaba en el armario de la habitación de sus padres jugando a las escondidas esperando a que llegara su _hermano_ Edward. Decidió subir a la segunda planta y avisarle a su hermana menor biológica, Alice, que la pequeña Bella ya estaba en brazos de Esme y siendo consolada por sus padres.

.yo... no quer-ría... asustar a mami-í y a pa-api -balbuceó torpemente Bella entre llantos, sus ojitos estaban inchados y rojos de tanto llorar y restregárselos con sus manitas.

-Lo sabemos cariño -respondió Carlisle, le levantó la barbilla a su hija adoptiva, para que no escondiera su rostro en el cuello de Esme y asi lo mirara a los ojos- aun asi, mami y papi se preocuparon mucho por ti amor, por que no queremos que te pase nada malo -añadió el doctor con una sonrisa de comprensión única.

-Enton-ces... mami no está _enjojada_ con Bellita? -preguntó con inocencia fijándose en la mujer quien la cargaba, Esme sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza, los ojitos de Bella se iban abrillantando.

-Y papi? -preguntó una vez más, solo que mirando al hombre rubio, él sonrió al igual que su esposa y negó también imitándole, eso causó de la pequeña sonriera como de costumbre y se secara las molestas lagrimas de su rostro con energía.

-Pero prometes que no jugarás a las escondidas sin antes avisarnos? -preguntó Carlisle tocándole la nariz con el índice, Bella rió con dulzura.

-Lo prometo -respondió sonriente y luego fue besada en la frente por las dos personas que la amaban como nadie la amaba en el mundo, sus padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

* * *

Eso es por hoy! espero que les haya gustado (: estaré subiendo seguido por lo que no duden en dejar sus reviews :D

-Triny


	2. Algo que saber

****Hola a todo mundo! jo, gracias por la bienvenida gente :3 de verdad, se me inchó el corazón por los reviews*-* gracias, ahora segundo capitulo de If i got nothing :3

**Nota: como ya saben los personajes son de la honorable Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Doce años despues.**

**Bella's POV.**

Dia anterior a mi cumpleaños, estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, tomando un vaso de jugo de piña viendo como mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice pasaban el rato de la tarde del sábado, el grandote veía televisión mientras que la duende se alimentaba de una revista de moda del mes. Suspiré, lo que se me venía el dia siguiente sería un calvario.

Alice persiguiéndome por todos lados arreglando lo que fuera que me pusiera encima, Emmett bromeando sobre lo vieja que me estaba convirtiendo, y como si fuera poco, mis padres y cientos de personas desconocidas invitadas por mi hermana a casa regalándome cosas totalmente innecesarias...

De pronto recordé que tenía un hermano mellizo.

Salí de la casa hasta el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a mi tercer hermano, a la entrada del bosque, donde solíamos jugar de pequeños. Caminé hasta allí con lentitud, la tarde en Forks estaba extrañamente seca y cálida, por lo que disfrutar un poco de la vitamina C no estaba nada malo.

Justo donde pensaba, se encontraba mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, sentado bajo el arbol al que llamamos _Greeney_ por pasar siempre musgoso.

-Hey... -susurré sentándome a su lado, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, no volteó a mirarme.

-Hey... -respondió con una sonrisa mirando a la nada, suspiré ruidosamente- mañana será un gran dia.. -añadió, yo bufé.

-Si claro, solo si lo dices con sarcasmo -contesté con pesadez, amaba a mi familia, pero me era extremadamente molesto que fueran tan exagerados, con un simple _Feliz cumpleaños_, me bastaba.

-No empieces -me regañó- mi hermanita está creciendo... dijo secando una lagrima imaginaria de su rostro, automaticamente le golpeé en el hombro, él rió.

-Que hayas nacido tres meses prematuro, no te hace mayor Edward -contesté con amargura, él se dignó a seguir riendo- de verdad aun no entiendo que te hayan sacado primero que a mi y sin dañarme o algo -agregué, Edward se enserió.

-Bueno, el ahorcarme con mi propio cordón umbilical es todo un don -respondió con diversión en su voz otra vez, a lo que yo reí- y la parte de que no te hayan hecho daño... yo estaba, algo asi como, encima de ti, por lo que les fue facil encontrarme y sacarme sin molestarte, además gracias a esa nueva tecnología biológica de bolsas separadas.. -finalizó riendo conmigo, él era el unico que podía subirme el animo en estos momentos.

-Te crees mejor por tener diecisiete...-refunfuñé, sus carcajadas se alimentaron.

-Espera un par de horas Bella, y verás lo _grandioso_ y _diferente_ que es -dijo con sarcasmo y reímos al unísono.

Alice, a pesar de toda su crueldad de siempre llevarme consigo de compras y dejarme muerta al final del día, era mi mejor amiga, Emmett era mi oso, el que me trataba como su protectorado, y definitivamente Edward era mi mejor amigo, compañero y complemento, de eso no habia duda alguna.

Así pasó la tarde hasta que anocheció y nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar, todos parecían muy callados, muy anormal en la familia Cullen, por cierto.

-Asi que mañana.. -comenzó mi padre pero no le deje continuar.

-Lo sé, papá, _el gran dia_, diecisiete años, ¿Podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar esta noche? -rogué.

De verdad estaba cansada del tema, todos sin excepció, se tomaron la molestia de recordarme lo _importante_ que era el maldito cumpleaños, para todos menos para mí, y nisiquiera lo entendía.

-Está bien -concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza y luego fijando la vista en su cena.

No tenía planeado que se sintiera mal, él siempre quería lo mejor para mí, como mamá y todos los demás, por lo que eso me hizo sentir peor a mi, ya ni tenía apetito.

-ahm...papá -llamé su atención, aun asi me miró con esa expresión de cariño y comprensión de siempre- lo siento, no quise... creo que... si me disculpan, me iré a la cama -me levanté con la vista de de mi familia encima de mi, lavé el plato que usé, dejando las sobras aparte, y luego subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

¿Qué cosa tan importante pasaba a los diecisiete? O al menos, a mis diecisiete...

Le puse reproducir al estereo y me recosté en mi cama a mirar el techo, eso fue todo lo que hice hasa que unos nudillos en la puerta me sacaron de mi _trance._

-Pasa... -dije en un suspiro, me senté y arreglé un poco mi cabello.

Por la puerta cruzó mi hermana Alice, con la mirada cautelosa al igual que sus pasos.

-Tranquila Al, no muerdo -bromeé dándole una pequeña sonrisa, esto dió paso a que la duende se pusiera cómoda y entrara de un salto, sonriendo como usualmente.

-No mientas, si lo haces -respondió frunciendo el ceño, elevé una ceja- cuando a penas te estaban saliendo los dientes, te dió esta estupida manía de morder todo lo que encontrabas, entre esas cosas mis dedos...-dejó inconcluso, reí con ganas,

-¿De verdad? -pregunté incrédula, Alice asintió con una risita saliendo de sus labios, se sentó a mi lado- lo siento, supongo que no lo hacía con intención -me encogí de hombros, la duendecilla entrecerró los ojos.

-Si claro, la típica excusa -respondió con teatro, yo reí entre dientes.

-Sabes que te quiero y que si lo hice a propósito fue con cariño -dije batiendo mis pestañas rápidamente, como lo hacía ella cuando me pedía algo.

Ella rió armoniosamente, como de costumbre.

-Yo tambien te quiero hermanita, no lo olvides -respondió dándome un abrazo con sentimiento, no como los que me daba cuando quería arrojarme al suelo y comenzar a dar vueltas, no, de esos que cuando los das sientes un nudo en la garganta, uno que decía algo.

Pero yo no lograba entender que cosa..

Simplemente le correspondí el abrazo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y analizándolo... algo pasaría el día siguiente, algo serio, que aun no podía saber.

* * *

**Lo sé! capitulo corto :c pero debía ser así, es solo una intro, ya saben :s sus reviews son mi paga*-* de verdad, gracias por la acogida de los fics :3 estaré subiendo seguido! gracias por los reviews anteriores, por cierto :3 **

**Nos estamos leyendo :D**

**-Triny**


	3. El dia tan esperado

**Estoy muy feliz! mas reviews y reviews*-* gracias por recibirme tan bien chicas! en fin, gracias por sus consejos y/o criticas constructivas y apoyos ! :3 sin mas rodeos, aqui el tercer capitulo :')**

**NOTA: como usual, personajes de Steph Meyer, trama mia :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Luego de charlar de cualquier nimiedad con mi hermana, ella se marchó a su habitación y decidí que era hora de colocarme el pijama y caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tomé mi pijama de la cómoda a un lado de la puerta y me metí en el baño privado, me agarré el cabello en un moño y tomé una ducha corta y cálida, al terminar me sequé y vestí con la usual camiseta de mangas cortas y pantalon de chandal, las noches eran algo frias en Forks, pero no había necesidad de dormir como _esquimal_.

Coloqué el reproductor otra vez y me metí a la cama, a intentar conciliar el sueño que me hacía falta, pero justo cuando los ojos empezaron a pesarme, escuché un golpeteo en la puerta, una vez más.

-Pasa -dije bajito, la puerta se abrió y noté que las luces estaban apagadas en el pasillo, y al parecer en el resto del piso tambien.

Por la puerta se divisó en la oscuridad una figura alta y esculpida, encendí la lampara de noche que tenía a mi lado y me restregué los ojos, parpadeé un poco más y en las penumbras de mi habitación estaba Edward parado al lado de la puerta, vestido con una sudadera y shorts.

Había olvidado lo caluroso* que era mi hermano.

-Siento molestar, pero necesito hablar contigo -parecía nervioso y ansioso a la vez, alcé una ceja pero decidí no preguntar nada.

-No te preocupes, ven...-dije al tiempo en que palmeaba mi lado de la cama para que se acomodara.

Meditó y prosiguió a recostarse a mi lado por encima de las tapas, se cruzó de brazos y así se quedó un momento.

-¿Entonces...-insité, abrió y cerró la boca unos segundos, pero nada salió de ella hasta minuto despues.

-¿Sabes... ¿sabes que te quiero,no? -eso no me lo esperaba, Edward siempre había estado ahí para mi y todo, demostrándome que me quería, pero diciendolo verbalmente era muy malo. Asentí levemente mirandolo fijamente, era el segundo de mis tres hermanos que me lo decía en el día.

_Tengo que preocuparme? _

_¿Y si estoy enferma? Y¿Y si me dirán que me voy a morir?¿Alguien viene por mi? ¿Saben algo sobre mi muerte, que yo no?_

Seguro mi cara de pánico lo alertó, pues luego me abrazó y él era el que estaba temblando.

-No pienses cosas precipitadas con esa cabecita -respondió a mis preguntas internas, como si leyera mi mente.

-Entonces que es lo que pasa? -pedí alzando ambas cejas, estaban sacándome de mis casillas.

-No es nada... _serio_ -le costó decir, lo sé- solo quería... recordarte lo mucho que te quiero, como hermano tuyo que soy, hermanita -sinonimo de fraternidad muchas veces pronunciado.

_Esto o es malo, o es malo._

-Bueno -me vencí, supuse que lo que iba a ocurrir debía ocurrir, no me entrometería en cosas que... me involucran pero no me incumben del todo.

_¿No?_

Así me quedé dormida, con Edward arruyándome, consolando sollozos que no quería explicar, no le iba a explicar, ni tampoco sabía como.

...

Hasta que llegó el día, y como si predijera el futuro, muchas, _demasiadas_ personas se paseaban por el jardin y nuestra casa, felicitandome y regalandome cosas totalmente innecesarias a cada minuto. Al menos conocía al cuarenta por ciento de esas personas, compañeros del instituto mios y de Edward, compañeros y amigos de Emmett, amigas de Alice, colegas de Carlisle, amigas y clientas de Esme y la demás gente es considerada el sesenta porciento que no conseguí reconocer ni en fotografías.

-Alice, ¿De dónde sacaste tanta gente? -le pregunté a mi hermana, quien estaba sirviendose algo que parecía ponche en medio de una mesa en el jardín trasero, donde muchos desconocidos bailaban y conversaban casualmente.

-Ya no preguntes tonterías, Bella -dijo luego de probar un sorbo de su vaso, yo rodé los ojos- solo disfruta tu celebración y listo -finalizó con una sonrisa, yo me crucé de brazos.

-De verdad que eres una manipuladora -respondí al notar que había caido en la trampa de su sonrisa, otra vez. Ella rió armoniosamente.

-Si, puede que si -hizo una cavilación fingida, yo reí.

-De casualidad ¿Sabes donde esta el resto de nuestra familia? -pregunté sarcásticamente, después de buscar alguna cara conocida entre la gente vestida semi-formal.

-Ehm... -buscó algo en su cabeza antes de continuar- Emmett y papá fueron por unas cosas al supermercado y mamá estaba en la cocina hablando con Charlotte y Peter -amigos de la familia que antes había saludado ya.

Eso, sumado lo del día anterior, provocó que la sangre se apartara de mi rostro y tambien quisiera salir de mi cerebro, tomé un vaso de los que estaban encima de la mesa de mantel blanco y lo llené de ponche, me lo acabé en dos sorbos.

-Hey, tienes diecisiete, no es para tanto -me regañó falsamente, fruncí el ceño.

-Si, pero me siento como si me fuera a morir en cualquier momento -ataqué, pero no consegui respuesta de mi hermana, la miré detalladamente y noté que habia abierto desmesuradamente sus enormes e hipnotizadores ojos.

Primer acto: Alice

Segundo Acto: no Alice.

Salió corriendo como si la siguiera el diablo.

-¡Bella! -escuché una voz femenina fuerte y decidida.

Me volteé y ahí la ví a ella, la perfecta rubia que me sacaba minimo dos cabezas de alto con esos enormes zapatos de taco, imposibles para mí.

-¡Rose! -salté y la abracé, después de Alice, Rosalie ella era mi mejor amiga, si, tambien era complice en las compras, pero su dominio con Emmett era tal que me hacia adorarla e idolatrarla como a nadie- ¡viniste! -completé, ella rió.

-Claro que vendría, no me perdería tus diecisiete por nada -respondió sonriente, sentí que era suficiente y la solté, reí.

-Si claro, lo he escuchado mucho -dije con falso animo, Rose alzó una ceja y le hice una ceña para que lo dejara pasar- y dime, ¿Dónde está el segundo _perfectito_? -me refería a su hermano igual de rubio y deslumbrante que ella, Rose rió.

-Adivina con quien anda... -contestó alzando sus perfectas cejas sugestivamente.

Claro, Jasper estaba con Alice, por eso la duende habia desaparecido de mi lado al momento en que llegaron, a pesar de llevar mas de tres años juntos siguen teniendo la misma quimica del primer dia, supongo que lo adquirieron de mis padres.

-Por supuesto, para que preguntar -dije sarcastica, mi rubia amiga rió.

-Dejalos... viven el cuento de hadas -respondió divertida, yo bufé rodando los ojos, luego nos largamos a reir.

-¡Bellita! -escuché a mis espaldas, una voz masculina muy conocida.

_Hablando del Rey de Roma..._

-¡Jasper! hasta que te acuerdas que existo -me volteé y me fijé que extrañamente no estaba acompañado de mi hermana, haciendo un puchero lo abracé con fuerza, me sacaba dos cabezas, como casi todo el mundo. Todo mi cuerpo vibró cuando el rubio de ojos azules rió.

-Siempre tengo presente que existes, tonta -contestó a la vez que me besaba la frente, me crucé de brazos cuando me pude soltar de su agarre.

-Pero no antes de recordar que existe mi hermana, la pequeña duende _quiere-lo-todo_ -reproché aun con el puchero en mis labios, el sureño rió y pareció sonreir hasta con los ojos.

-Ya sabes que pasa si no...-asentí.

-No digas más, te entiendo -negarle algo a Alice sería un arduo dia de compras la proxima vez, ambos suspiramos y nos largamos a reir por la coincidencia.

-¡Que entre el pastel! -escuché derrepente a mi madre en algun lugar del sobre-decorado jardín.

Mierda.

**Edward's POV.**

_¿Por que hoy? ¿No podían esperar un par de años mas? cuando tenga una visión de vida mas madura, no ahora cumpliendo recien diecisiete años._

Carlisle decidió con el corazón en la mano, que debíamos decirle a Bella que era una Swan y no una Cullen de sangre, nadie estaba de acuerdo, solo él claro, con su maldito razonamiento de _lo correcto_, ¡pero eso no estaba bien! nadie lo creía, podría romperle el corazón, quiza nunca nos miraría como siempre, quiza nos odiaría a todos por esconderle tal cosa.

Por eso mi padre decidió que mientras mas temprano le decíamos, menor era el golpe.

Y justamente yo, era quien debía llevarla hasta el despacho de Carlisle, donde todos estaríamos presentes, para decirle la noticia.

_Puta realidad._

Yo solo quería decirle cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba, cuanto deseaba quedarme por siempre con ella, pero siendo su _hermano_, nunca lo lograría.

Era una moneda de dos caras.

-Bella? -me acerqué a ella, toda sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes, le habiamos cantado por su cumpleaños, ella ya había apagado las velas y la gente estaba aplaudiendole, gente que nisiquiera queríamos allí, pero como siempre, ahí entraba la responsabilidad de Alice.

Bella me miró con timidez, se me hacía de lo mas tierna, cualquiera que la conociera, sabría que quería desaparecer de allí por tanta atención sobre ella.

-¿uhum? -respondió bajito, yo sonreí.

-Este...-estaba dudando, no podía llevarla a eso, no podía, simplemente seria demasiado para su fragil corazoncito- ¿quieres salir de aqui? -pregunté precipitadamente, ella asintió incómoda, la tomé de una mano y me fijé en las personas que nos rodeaban, nadie estaba prestandonos atención, ya estaban comiendo pastel y bebiendo, alcancé a divisar a unas de las cuantas _chicas_ del instituto, entre ellas Stanley y Denalí que se me habian insinuado antes, vistiendo como verdaderas _zorras_. Pensé vomitar pero arruinaría el momento.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a mi Volvo, ya que mis padres le regalarían a Bella el Mustang por el cual ella soñaba, al dia siguiente.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí -dijo mientras se cambiaba los zapatos de taco, por unas Converse viejas suyas que encontró en los asientos traseros del coche.

-No hay problema... _debía_ hacerlo -acentué el "debía" más de lo propuesto.

Ví como fruncía el ceño pero no dijo nada, hasta que se dió cuenta que no ibamos a un lugar específico.

-¿A... a donde vamos Edward? -apoyó los pies en la guantera y escondió a medias su rostro entre sus manos.

Algo le estaba turbando, y me molestaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas... y debía sacarte de ahí -dije mientras apretaba los puños en el manubrio del coche.

La miré fugazmente, parecía no entender, pero solo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró sonoramente y volvió hacia mi.

-Está bien... no me importa pasarla contigo -se encogió de hombros esbozando una media sonrisa, para luego esconder su rostro con expresión de frustración una vez más.

Era de extrema urgencia que fuera yo el primero quien hablara con ella sobre todo el tema.

Sabía el lugar perfecto donde llevarla para poder terminar con todo el tormento que estaba sufriendo, ella, yo y todos en casa.

* * *

**Hasta ahí! con que se enteraron del plan de los Cullens... si si, era de esperarse no? veamos si se pone más interesante con los capitulos jojo :3 diganme que les gusta, que no, sus dudas, complicaciones, enredos, lo que sea! :D gracias por los reviews *-***

**se les quiere! nos leemos :D **

(Ayer subí un nuevo fic, podrían pasarse y ver que tal ... jeje, voy a actualizar de My mens y creo que del nuevo fic tambien si es que me alcanza el tiempo jo.)

**-Triny**


	4. Verdad

**Hola chicas! como estan? juju, ya es viernes*-* al fin :'3 este.. bueno, sé que el capitulo luce corto u_u peeeeeeeeeeeero es uno importante y bieeen pesado por lo que me siento pagada de mi misma(? okno, pero espero que les guste de todos modos! ya no mas intro y ... COMIENZA!**

**NOTA: todo de Steph menos trama ! :D**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Estaba de camino a la nada junto a mi hermano, pero no me importaba en absoluto.

Luego del _gran momento_ del pastel, prefería estar en cualquier lugar, menos en casa, con mi familia actuando cada vez más extraño que el minuto anterior. Esme me abrazaba de sobremanera, Carlisle recordaba mil cosas que había hecho de pequeña y no dejaba de llamarme _su niña_, Emmett se ponía nostálgico por primera vez y me preguntaba cada cinco segundos si necesitaba algo, Alice estaba más que sobreprotectora que nunca y Edward era un incómodo que a penas se me acercaba. Por lo tanto, a la minima preocupación viniendo de él, la acepté y aproveché, ya que era lo contrario de los demás.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el coche, incómodo para cualquiera menos nosotros, sabíamos cuando el otro necesitaba espacio o tiempo, por lo que no nos presionábamos... si uno quería hablar, lo haría.

Miraba el paisaje... el monótono y verde paisaje por cierto. De pronto comencé a reconocer detalladamente el camino que estabamos tomando, era uno que dejaba de ser de asfalto y comenzaba a ser de tierra, para llegar a un pequeño aparcamiento improvisado rodeado de pinos, dando a un sendero hecho por y para la familia Cullen.

Con que eso se traía entre manos...

...

-Y bien... ¿Me vas a decir que estamos haciendo aqui? -nos damos nuestro espacio, pero si mi hermano actuaba de forma extraña el día de mi cumpleaños, llevándome al prado donde solíamos visitar con la familia de pequeños, era para desquiciarse y querer saber de algo ¿no? Sin mencionar que no habiamos cruzado palabra en todo el trayecto, él con una expresión nerviosa e insegura. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera.

Se mordió las mejillas por dentro, como siempre hacía cuando no sabía que decir o cuando estaba ansioso.

-Bueno... no es muy facil de decir Bells -me miró a los ojos con tristeza, sus ojos estaban apagados, no brillantes jades como usualmente, recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Me aparté de su tacto, normalmente cuando comenzaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas, lograba distraerme y sacarme del tema, hablando de otro al instante.

-Edward, en serio... quiero saber -dije en un tono más fuerte- todos me están friqueando con el secretito, se que hay algo y no me lo quieren decir, ¿Qué ocurre? -pedí elevando ambas cejas.

Mi hermano inhaló profundo y quitó la vista de mi, fijó la vista en algo en frente de nosotros y luego cerró los ojos firmemente.

-Está bien -dijo soltando todo el aire que había guardado- supongo que debes saberlo, pero no está en mis manos la decisión de todo esto...

Juntó sus manos jugando con sus dedos, parecía su palabra final. Fruncí el ceño, me había hecho una enorme introducción para conseguir nada.

-No, me lo dirás y ahora...-me levanté de su lado y me crucé de brazos, con él atónito- no quiero seguir con esto, si no... ¡¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? -ya estaba explotando, no me entraba en la cabeza.

Se levantó con lentitud, lo que me parecía aún más lento al mirarlo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, pasando al final por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más, si es que era posible.

-¿No podrías esperar a llegar a casa? -preguntó después de voltearse hacia mi. Negué con la cabeza, no podía esperar.

_No más._

-No, no podría con toda esa gente allá -respondí aun meneando la cabeza, él rodó los ojos.

-¡Están allá por tí! ¡¿No es eso lo que importa? maldita sea Isabella...-refunfuñó, parecía ponerse rojo, comenzaba a gritarme- si tan solo... -negó con la cabeza como quitándose algo-¡ toda esa gente te ama!¡todos están allí por que les importas y quieren saber de ti! ¡¿Que no es eso suficiente para tí?

Se quedó en silencio, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, flexioné mis piernas y me senté sobre ellas. Comencé a meditar sus palabras...

_Que no es suficiente... que le importo a esas personas..._

Repentinamente la luz del sol que estaba escondiéndose, dejó de acariciarme, abrí los ojos con dificultad, por que estaban levemente húmedos.

-No no... -susurró quien me tapaba el sol, era Edward, debía suponerlo... estaba en cuclillas en frente de mí- no llores Bells -me estrechó contra su cuerpo, rodeándome con sus brazos. De alguna forma él acabó sentado en la hierba y yo encima de él, como cuando se consuela a un infante. Me sequé las traicioneras lagrimas que habian cruzado mis mejillas- llorar es lo peor que me puedes hacer -sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarsele la voz.

Inspiré para regular mis respiraciones y decidí poner atención a lo que estaba apoyada, en su cálido y reconfortante pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado y sonoro, parecía que se le saldría del pecho y era uno de los sonidos mas tranquilizadores que haya escuchado en mi vida.

-Perdóname, si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo, te lo diré, te lo diré todo, solo no llores -comenzaba a suplicar desesperado, me alejé de su cuerpo y lo miré fijamente, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y detuve su movimiento. Sus ojos estaban poniendose irritados y cristalinos.

-Si no puedes, no lo hagas, debo aprender a esperar -dije calmada, aun que mi voz no salió tan regular como esperaba. Sonrió ladinamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo, esto tambien me involucra, te diré todo si así lo quieres -respondió ahora decidido, algo había cambiado su parecer, y dudaba que fuera yo y mi estupido llanto.

-Solo respóndeme algo... -esperó con mirada tierna y espectante-

¿Cambiaría algo entre nosotros?

Caviló, la expresión de sus ojos se volvió dura y oscura, pero no me soltó ni se separó de mi.

-Esa... esa es una pregunta muy puntual, eso lo decidirás tu, una vez que lo sepas todo -bajó la mirada, evitándo la mía, lo volví hacia mí tomándolo de la barbilla. Sentí como se estremesió levemente ante mi contacto, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces dimelo -suspiré- dime todo, necesito... necesito saberlo, es enserio, creo que podría estar preparada para todo -cerré los ojos y apoyé mi rostro en su pecho, intentando escuchar su corazón una vez más, el cual comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que pasaban los segundos en silencio.

Tragó sonoramente y soltó el aire que había inspirado segundos antes.

-No... no somos... Carlisle... -titubeó, pensé que comenzaría a temblar a ese momento.

-Dilo -se me quebró la voz y me hundí más en su pecho, respiré su olor natural y a perfume profundamente.

-No somos hermanos Bella, no somos mellizos... -soltó rápidamente, me alejé de él, completamente, quería mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Quien... ¿Quien fue el regalado? -dije hostilmente mientras nuevas lagrimas caian por mis ojos, Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

De pronto ya no quería oír más. Había entendido todo, ya me cuadraba cada cosa que me había ocurrido.

La diferencia de los genes, los tantos "Te quiero", el trato distinto, la estúpida excusa del nacimiento de Edward tres meses antes que el mío, mis sentimientos hacia...

-No... no puede ser... -pensé que entraría en una crisis de pánico, todo lo que conocía, a todo quien conocía, quien yo creía que mis padres eran...

Edward se acercó rápidamente a mi otra vez, me acunó entre sus brazos.

-Déjame -dije entre sollozos.

-No, no lo haré -intenté pelear con sus brazos, pero me fue inútil- por favor Bella, ¡intenta comprender! -lo pillé volando bajo y logré escabullirme.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que fui regalada? ¿Que mis padres no me quisieron? ¿Que todo siempre fue una maldita mentira? Vamos Edward, demonios... ¡soy una bastarda! -grité con todo el aire que se encontraba en mis pulmones. Era impresionante que eso no interrumpiera mis sollozos y lágrimas.

-No, Bella, estas entendiendo mal -se acercaba a mi pero no podía dejarle, simplemente tenía que pensar a solas, no necesitaba su bondad y todo lo que nuestros padr- Carlisle y Esme querían seguir dandome solo por caridad y pena.

Había otra forma, donde no necesitaría nada de nadie, donde nadie tendría que preocuparse de mi o de mi existencia.

Miré por última vez el rostro de quien, unas horas atrás , pensaba era mi hermano y comencé a correr en dirección a la costa, adentrándome más al bosque para poder salir de alguna forma a la carretera. Escuchando los gritos y llamados de Edward a mis espaldas.

Quien sabía ahora como sería mi vida, si nisiquiera yo sabía que cosa era.

* * *

**Oh por Dios, Bella por que no te quedaste con Edward... siempre tan cabezota :c pero boee... si no lo fuera, que sería de esto no? jo, bueno como usualmente, dudas, cosas que no cuadran, saludos o cualquieeeer cosa a reviews y respondo! :D no se si les llegarán D: pero les respondo a todas de verdad :3 en todo caso gracias por sus reviews*-* las quiero demasiado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme:'3**

**Eso! saludos a cada una de ustedes jojo, nos leemos luego! **

**-Triny**


	5. Escape

**LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR ANTES! no veía interacciones por lo que no me daba para subir :c peeeeeeeeeeeeeero hoy ví reviews y gente nueva*-* gracias gracias por todos sus reviews y recibidas*-* ahora capitulo :3**

**NOTA: como siempre, personajes de Steph y trama mía! :3**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

_Y corrí hasta que dejé de escuchar la voz de Edward._

Cuando me iba cansando me apoyaba en arboles y rocas para recobrar el aliento, quité los adornos y vuelos que sobraban en el vestido azulado hasta las rodillas que traía encima para tener mayor movilidad y parecer menos ostentosa.

Caminaba entre arboles y vegetación que ya conocía, estaba yendo hacia el Oeste. Al fin había divisado el camino pavimentado donde solían pasar camiones y coches de la gente que vivía por esos lares. Ya estaba oscureciéndose, pero al menos ese día habia sido más soleado que cualquier otro en Forks, por lo que aun me quedaban un par de horas de luz. Me quedé al borde del camino, esperando por alguien que se detuviera y me llevara a la costa, ya que por mis propios pies no podría.

Cuando pasó el primer automóvil decidí no pedirle aventón, era uno destartalado y era manejado por un tipo que parecía el típico leñador borracho y a su lado lo acompañaba un sujeto parecido. No deseaba subirme a algo así menos con esos dos tipos.

Esperé al menos una hora, calculado con la mente, por otro coche, pero no pasaba nadie, ni un ánima...

Ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y dudaba si habia sido una buena idea _fugarme_ asi.

_Quizá... ellos si me quieren... podía volver con Edward y hablarlo con la familia... hablar sobre mi pasado, saber que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió... asi podría saber quien soy y vivir con ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _

-Eh, ¿necesitas que te lleven? -una voz masculina y ronca me sacó de mis cavilaciones, subí la vista rogando que no fuera un tipo como los que ví pasar.

Estaba apoyado sobre su coche, gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos de... los hombres que horas antes creí que eran mis hermanos, reconocí que era un Volkswagen Rabbit, el sujeto estaba a medio salir de éste, sonriéndome con una dentadura nívea como la luz de la Luna. Su tez era morena, de cabello negro y corto de puntas disparadas hacia todas las direcciones. Sin mencionar que era alto y musculoso.

_Pero no tanto como Edward y Emmett..._

-Este... si, creo...-dejé atrás el tronco en el que estaba sentada.

-¿A donde te diriges? -elevó ambas cejas, en ningun momento dejó esa sonrisa cautivante. Lo hacía parecer un niño de doce años en vez de los veintitantos que aparentaba su anatomía.

Quité todo pensamiento con una leve sacudida de cabeza.

-A la costa... a la playa, precisamente -maniobré en el segundo, el pareció alegrarse o algo parecido, sus ojos cafés parecieron resplandecer ante la idea.

-Yo tambien me dirijo allá, en realidad vivo por esos lados...¿Quieres venir? -preguntó luego, sonreí levemente y me acerqué.

-Por favor -contesté sonriente, fue donde yo estaba y abrió mi puerta, la del copiloto.

-Por cierto, soy Jacob Black -estiró un de sus manos hacia mi.

La observé y luego la tomé.

-Isabella C- -corté- solo Bella -le devolví la sonrisa y me subí a su auto en su compañía.

_Veamos que nueva vida está comenzando para Bella. _

...

-Oye... ¿estás segura que quieres que te deje aqui? es decir, no me importa ayudarte, buscar estadía...-comenzó a decir Jacob, cuando decidí bajarme en la playa.

Todo el camino a La Push fue interesante, hablamos sobre todo y nada. Evité lo más que pude sobre mi vida personal y mis razones por las cuales me encontraba allí, por lo que me adentré en la suya. Jacob de imposibles dieciseis años, era miembro genetico de la tribu Quileute de La Push. Vivía cerca de donde yo quería pasar el resto del día, su padre Billy Black era uno de los cabecilla de la tribu, pero estaba enfermo por la reciente noticia de la desaparición de su mejor amigo, por esto estaba internado en el Hospital Virginia Mason de Seattle, donde su hijo lo iba a ver todos los fines de semana. Solo eso pudimos hablar hasta que tuve que señalarle que era el fin de mi viaje.

-Si, puedo yo sola -respondí algo insegura, en realidad no tenía donde quedarme, comenzaba a hacer frío y anochecer.

-No, no puedes, llegaste aqui por mi -dijo burlesco, yo bufé- vamos Bella... al menos quedate esta noche en mi casa, esta a unos minutos de aqui... si quieres quedarte en la playa, te acompaño a un paseo y luego nos vamos... sin segundas intenciones -levantó los brazos en forma de inocencia- lo prometo, soy menor de edad -dijo al tiempo en que soltaba una risa.

El chico era _enormemente enorme_, no sabía como Jacob podía ser menor que yo y tener el cuerpo que se aprovechaba. Gigantes brazos, duros y moldeados abdominales, que se hacian notar incluso con una camiseta negra puesta, impresionante estatura y personalidad bipolar; madura e inmadura.

Suspiré, Jacob tenía razón, no podía quedarme en otro lugar, no tenía dinero para hostal, comida, ni tampoco para devolverme. Agregándole que había dejado mi celular en el buró de mi habitación. No tenía opción.

-Está bien -boté el aire que tenía contenido- pero solo esta noche ¿eh? -agregué sonriendo, Jacob cambió su expresión de preocupado a sonriente, otra vez.

-Entonces... ¿nos vamos a la playa? -preguntó mirándome y luego señalando la costa adornada por un cielo color salmón, mar gris y arena broncínea...

-Por supuesto -respondí con otra sonrisa. Una brisa pasó por donde nos encontrábamos e hizo que me estremeciera, el vestido que Alice me había elegído no era para salir a esa hora ni menos a ese lugar. Jacob frunció el ceño y tomó un corta vientos que tenía en el asiento de piloto y me ayudó a colocármela.

-Espero que eso ayude -dijo algo sonrojado, la chaqueta me quedaba enorme, pero era abrigadora y cómoda.

-Gracias -respondí y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta, seguro la brisa marina me ayudaría un poco.

...

-Lindo hogar -comenté al tiempo en que cruzabamos la puerta de su casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, todo adentro parecía estar hecho de madera y oler a pino. Uno de mis aromas favoritos.

-Si, _es... decente*_ -respondió con una risita, lo busqué y ví que estaba en lo que era la cocina- ¿tienes hambre? -preguntó al tiempo en que abría la puerta de la nevera.

-Uhm... un poco -contesté casi escondiendome bajo la prenda que él me había entregado y me había sido de uso.

-Que bien, yo igual -exclamó y sacó un tarro de salsa pre-lista- ¿te gusta la pasta? -formuló otra pregunta, a la cual respondí asintiendo con ganas. Era una de las comidas que más hacía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -fue mi turno de preguntar, no quería estar haciendo nada mientras que él trabajaba para mi.

-Uhm... tengamos una noche divertida -dijo encóginendose de hombros aceptando mi oferta.

Y de hecho nos divertimos, cocimos la pasta y preparamos la salsa. Al testear los fideos, tomé uno latigudo y se lo lancé preguntándole si ya estaba cocido, él rió y me ensució el rostro con un poco de bolognesa preguntando si estaba a mi gusto. Ergo: tuvimos una guerra de pasta, la que igual acabamos cenando sentados en el centro de su cocina, riéndonos y hablando de cualquier nimiedad.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar una ducha? El baño está por el pasillo -dijo apuntándolo mientras que secaba los platos que yo le iba pasando.

-¿Seguro? -pregunté a la vez que enjuagaba un vaso- ya estoy quedándome aqui... ¿no crees que es demasiado? -pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, él rodó los ojos.

-No, Bells -si, nos teníamos sobrenombres, el me llamaba Bells y yo a él Jake, parecía muy colonial de nombres completos- vamos, vé, tienes salsa hasta en el cabello -tiró de la improvisada coleta que había hecho con mi cabello, suspiré.

-Está bien, pero será rápido -dejé la vajilla lista y me sequé las manos.

-Hay toallas limpias en el mueble adentro -añadió mientras me iba al baño- ¡espera! -dí media vuelta- necesitas ropa -señalo, sus oscuras cejas estaban a punto de tocarse.

Era cierto, ¿como me iba a colocar el vestido, que poco era a ese momento, y la ropa interior usada, otra vez?

El chico pasó a mi lado, entrando a una de las cuatro puertas que estaban en el pasillo, minutos después salió y entró a la que estaba más al final, para volver a salir con un montón de ropa en las manos.

-Esto necesitas -dijo sonriente otra vez y fue a la sala- no te preocupes por la ropa sucia, dejala en el canasto con la demás -dijo desde allá.

Me encogí de hombros y entré al baño.

..

Luego de la relajante ducha reponedora, me sequé con un par de toallas blancas y luego comencé a inspeccionar que me había facilitado Jake.

Era una camiseta de color negro gastado, un encaje inferior de color blanco y unos short de jeans hechos a mano. Todo olía a lavanda.

No estaba nada mal, de hecho me había gustado la teñida.

Tal como me indicó Jacob, tomé mi ropa sucia y la dejé en el canasto, se veía tan ridiculo el vestido puesto allí que tuve que soltar una risita.

Después de vestime salí un poco incómoda del baño, intentando secar mi cabello con fricción. Pensé que al salir sentiría una ola de frío, pero al contrario, una brisa tibia me rodeó y reconfortó. Caminé hasta la sala y me encontré con Jacob sentado en el sofá de tres cuerpos en frente de la televisión. Noté que lo que emanaba calor era la practica chimenea a un lado de la sala.

-Tu turno -dije para llamar su atención, se volteó y se me quedó mirando.

-Pensé que te quedaría... menos _genial _-parecía atontado.

-Si bueno... le hice un nudo a la camiseta, estaba algo grande -me encogí de hombros viendo la camiseta anudada en un costado. Él rió.

-Por cierto, lo siento... se me acabaron los brasieres -se apenó falsamente, yo reí con ganas. Aunque me hizo recordar que se podía traslucir, por lo que me senté a su lado cruzandome de brazos encima de un cojín.

-No te preocupes, está bien -respondí sonriéndole- solo que tendrás que explicarme como es que tienes encaje femenino -añadí riendo, él abrió los ojos como plato y luego se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Tienes razón! Es mi turno de tomar un baño -respondió justo antes de desaparecer por el baño

Yo reí y me acomodé, prestándole más atención al sonido de la lluvia que habia comenzado a caer que al televisor encendido en frente de mi.

..

Luego de que Jake saliera de la ducha y corriera hasta su habitación para vestirse, vimos una pelicula hasta que nos dió sueño y decidimos irnos a la cama. Decidió en que yo dormiría en su habitación y él en la de su padre.

-Ten -dijo al tiempo en que me entregaba otra camiseta y un pantalón de chandal- es para que uses de pijama -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Más ropa, Jake? -dije con pesar.

-Si -respondió riendo- de todas formas me va quedando pequeña -dijo casual.

-Debes decirme tu secreto, o tomas esteroides, o debes mostrarme tu identificación -agregué riendo junto a él.

-Buenas noches,Bells -dijo suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Jake -respondí con una sonrisa justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la que era su habitación, la que olía a su perfume.

Con cautela y lentitud me vestí con la nueva ropa que me había entregado Jacob y me metí en la cama, comencé a sentir los ojos pesados cuando miraba por la ventana el caer de las gotas de lluvia y el resplandor de la Luna que nunca me abandonaba.

* * *

***) Lo tomo prestado de Luna nueva, cuando Jacob le propone a Bella salir en su Rabbit, Bella pregunta si va rápido y el le responde "It's... decent" en forma de broma. Estaba muy inspirada en la pelicula cuando escribí el capitulo jo.**

**Opiniones, dudas, algo mal escrito, sugerencias, criticas, de todo a reviews y respondo! :D gracias una vez mas*-* nos leemos luego :3 las quiero :B**

**-Triny**


	6. La Push baby, is La Push

**Aviso que es capitulo corto D: es como... de transición o algo parecido :s abajo más!**

**Disclaimer: Steph dueña de los personajes, mia la trama y tomé prestado el nombre del capitulo jo.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

**Edwars'a POV.**

-¿Ha visto a mi hija? -preguntó mi padre en la nueva tienda a la que habiamos entrado, enseñándole a la mujer que atendía, una fotografía de Bella de unos meses antes.

Como en todas las otras tiendas y lugares donde visitamos, la respuesta era un _no_ bastante confuso.

...

_Después de seguir a Bella al menos una hora completa, volví a casa y le dije a la familia lo sucedido, nadie dijo nada, nisiquiera me interrogaron por la tránfuga salida sin aviso, solo quisieron salir disparados por la puerta al momento en que les dije._

_Esme se quedó con las personas que aun permanecían en casa, ignorando totalmente la ausencia de la cumpleañera. Todos preferíamos que ella se quedara y no se desvaneciera mientras que Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y yo iríamos por Bella y mamá se quedaba con Emmett y Rose, estos últimos a regañadientes al estar igual de preocupados que nosotros._

_Me sentía culpable, de todo, claro que no me incumbía, nada de eso, yo solo debía esperar a que mis padres se lo dijeran, que tomara la noticia en casa con calma donde podrían aclararle las cosas, no en medio de un bosque donde podía tomar mal las cosas y estar dirigiendose a quien sabe donde._

_..._

No estabamos consiguiendo nada, le habíamos preguntado a la mayoría de la gente del pueblo sobre el paradero de Bella, pero nadie tenía una respuesta útil.

_Soy un completo imbécil_

Mientras más oscura se ponía la tarde más nos desesperabamos. ¿Donde podía ir una chica de diecisiete años por si misma?

Bella, a donde quisiera.

Volvimos a casa por más fotografías, todos se habían ido ya y mamá habia roto en llanto, llamó a todo el que pudo. En el hospital y en la estación de policias estaban repartidos cientos de panfletos con el rostro de Bella y nuestro numero, además de recompensa por información útil.

Doce y cuarenta de la noche. Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper viajaron a Port Angeles, ahí vivian unos cuantos antiguos compañeros del instituto de Bella y habian muchos más lugares donde hospedarse. Yo me quedé en casa con mamá, Rose y Alice, esperando por alguna llamada o algo que nos sirviera para encontrar a nuestra chica.

Nada ocurrió y mis nervios iban incrementando.

Había un lugar donde no habiamos buscado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y volé por la puerta, manejé lo más rápido que el acelerador me pudo ofrecer y tomé la carretera, dispuesto a preguntar por Bella hasta en el más recondito de los lugares en Washington.

**Bella's POV.**

_-Bells..._

_-..._

_-Bells..._

_-..._

_-Bella!_

Desperté de un remesón y un susto enorme, torpemente comencé a acostumbrar la vista.

Estaba en la misma habitación que la noche anterior, ahora estaba más iluminada y un sujeto alto y de piel morena estaba en frente de mí sonriéndome burlescamente.

-¡Jake! -me cubrí con las sábanas, el rió estruendosamente.

-Usé y se con lo que estás vestida, no exageres -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, suspiré y me salí de la cama.

-Buenas tardes -dijo al rato dejándome espacio para despertar mejor.

-Buenas tard.. ¿que? -respondí exaltada, él rió.

-Si, tardes, ya es más de las una, de hecho, ya marcan las...-revisó su reloj de muñeca- una y cincuenta y dos -añadió divertido.

Claro, él estaba vestido con jeans y camiseta mientras que yo seguía en pijama.

-¿Por que no...¿Por que no me despertaste? -pregunté aun media soñolienta.

-Pues... te veías demasiado tierna como para despertarte y molestarte, te notabas cansada -se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias...-solo respondí.

De pronto sentí una ventolera y algo que me cubría el rostro. Lo tomé y me revolví el cabello para intentar ordenarlo. Era una camiseta negra con el logo de _Harley Davidson_ en naranjo.

-Creo que puedes hacerle un nudo, ¿no? -claro, me estaba pasando más ropa.

-¿Que tan rápido creces? -pregunté incrédula, el rió.

-Solo colocate eso y... creo que está saliendo algo de sol -miró por la ventana- supongo que puedes colocarte los _shorts_ de ayer -se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien -rodé los ojos- pero tendrás que explicarme como es que tienes un par de esos en mi talla -lo apunté con el índice, el volvió a reir nerviosamente y asintió.

-¿Quieres ir a comer afuera? -preguntó luego de un rato elevando una ceja de forma muy cómica, parecía una caricatura provocadora.

Me mordí el labio al momento en que meditaba...

-¿No debería...-_irme?. _Dejé inconcluso, entendió y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo invito... ¿Vienes, si o no? -volvió a preguntar aun con la expresión en su rostro.

Reí.

...

-Yo pediré un _Treasure Chest*... -_le dijo Jake a la morena y carismática camarera que comenzaba a tomar nuestra orden- ¿tú? -inquirió levantando ambas cejas

-Ehm..-balbuceé y miré rápidamente el menú- solo una hamburguesa -dije encogiéndome de hombros, parecía agradable y no muy costosa. La chica anotó y luego volvió a mirar a mi acompañante.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó.

-Papas fritas y dos batidos de piña, por favor -contestó decidido y sonriente como siempre. No me opuse ya que amaba la piña.

Estabamos aún en La Push, no tenía pensado volver al centro de Forks al menos en ese momento, por lo que paramos en un lindo y rustico restaurant de nombre _River's Edge*_, por fuera parecía acogedor, hacía la ilusión de ser una casa común y corriente, en la entrada se encontraba una especie de _Totem_ de madera con animales grabados en él, todo muy colorido y _a doc_ al lugar. Por dentro no era muy distinto a como me había imaginado, efectivamente acogedor y servicio excelente de bienvenida. En las paredes habian cuadros antiguos y poseía una hermosa vista al mar, agregando al paisaje las focas y águilas que se paseaban por allí. No había mucha gente por lo que podíamos conversar con comodidad.

-Y... ¿Que harás hoy? -preguntó de pronto mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

-Este... -intenté idear algo rápidamente pero me fue inutil.

-No quiero presionarte, pero... no me has contado el verdadero propósito de este _viaje_ tuyo -acentuó la palabra _viaje_ formando comillas con los dedos- vamos... cuando te ví estabas con un vestido evidente de fiesta, sin dinero ni comunicación... no eres una _trotamundos_, Bella -había dado justo en el clavo.

Suspiré. Si iba a decirselo a alguien, mejor que fuera Jacob. Habíamos formado una especie de amistad muy rápido, me había acogido y prestado ropa. ¿Como podía negarle?

-Bien... pero por favor, primero escucha todo lo que tenga que decir -dije tomando algo de valor, él asintió levemente. La chica que nos atendió llegó con nuestros pedidos, mi hamburguesa con papas y su Treasure Chest que parecía ser salmón ahumado o algo parecido. Además de dos batidos de un color amarillo espumoso.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen desde que tengo memoria -comencé a hablar cuando la mesera se había ido, el rostro de Jake cambió un poco, luciendo algo impresionado- tuve una vida normal, un poco mimada quizas, pero todo cambio ayer, el dia de mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete -sus ojos se relajaron a medida que iba hablando, estaba atento y ni tocaba su comida, menos yo- ayer... cuando celebraba mi nuevo año de vida me dijeron que era adoptada, me di cuenta que toda mi vida fue una mentira y escapé, con lo puesto y con nada en mis bolsillos -me encogí de hombros haciendo una mueca- tenía planeado venir a La Push solo para dar una vuelta e intentar ordenar mis pensamientos -me quedé en silencio y el parecía meditar algo, su mirada estaba perdida en todos lados.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad -habló por fin, escuché como se corría una silla y me espanté, miré rápidamente en su dirección y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo tras él si hubiese sido necesario. Pero no tuve que hacerlo, él se me acercó y me hizo levantarme, me abrazó con su cuerpo enorme y confortante- cuenta conmigo, para lo que sea -susurró en mi oido.

Cuando nos separamos esbocé una sonrisa verdadera y con sentimiento, como la que él me devolvió después.

-Podemos terminar esto más tarde, ahora, come tu hamburguesa, son geniales en este lugar -dijo cuando volvió a su lugar, asentí.

-Gracias por comprender, Jake -respondí después de probar mi comida, la cual era exactamente como describió Jacob.

-No es nada -contestó sonriente aún- por cierto -continuó- feliz cumpleaños, Bella -sonrió y comenzó a comer, le sonreí enormemente.

-Gracias -dije una vez mas. Sentí como comenzaba a ruborizarme. Finalmente probé bocado de mi hamburguesa, la cual cumplía todas mis espectativas.

Ese era un buen comienzo ¿no? al menos alguien sabía _quien_ era, lo que me había pasado o algo parecido...

* * *

**1*) Lineas después se explica que es una comida típica del lugar, salmón y otros productos marinos de la zona**

**2*) Es un lugar real en La Push, toda la descripción del local es verdadera y se puede encontrar en la reserva ("you can Google it"!) Ojalá algún día poder ir en persona, ¿no?**

**Este... es corto por que no he tenido tiempo, ayer tuve que ir gimnasio por acondicionamiento fisico y quedé molida u_u hoy me arreglé con mi mejor amiga y fuimos al cine, vimos Black Shadows con Johnny Depp*-* se las recomiendo por cierto... en fin, me disculpo, pero ya se acercan las vacaciones! No se preocupen, cada vez me inspiro más ya que la lluvia no deja de caer*-* es lo mejor :'3 me siento como en Forks y eso abre mi mente como nada :3 por lo que... tengan altas expectativas jo.**

**Si quieren saber que pasará con Edward, esperen el próximo capitulo:D dejen sus comentarios, _inventen la historia_ ¿Que creen que pasará? :O**

**Eso, fin del comunicado... las quiero*-* gracias por sus reviews! dudas, aclaraciones, criticas, opiniones, todo a reviews! 3 nos leemos luego:3**

**-Triny**


	7. Closer

**WOOOOOOOLA*-* aqui capitulo de If I got nothing*-* no he subido de My Mens por que no he tenido mucha inspiración D: por lo que... más abajo les explico mi idea :$**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph menos la trama :3**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

_Tres de la madrugada._

-Disculpa, ¿has visto a esta chica? -Le pregunté a un sujeto atendiendo el primer local que encontré a un lado de la playa, parecía una fuente de soda veinticuatro horas, mal cuidada y de mala muerte.

-Ehm... -tomó la fotografía que le había enseñado- pues... si, creo que si... creo que la ví en un coche con un sujeto en la tarde.

No sabía si creer o no, no sabía si era cierto o solo me estaba dando una respuesta cualquiera.

Bella...¿con un tipo en esos lados?¿Quién era?¿Estaba ella segura?

-Espere, ¿me está diciendo que esta chica, estuvo por aquí ayer? -formulé frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, no con certeza, ya te dije, pero creo que si, a decir verdad creo que voy recordando...-respondió, rodé los ojos.

Si así encontraría a Bella, lo haría. Le dejé un billete de cien dólares en el mesón.

-¿Ya va recordando? -me miró desconcertado- le puedo dar más que eso si me da informacion útil, verdadera y ahora -comenzaba a irritarme.

-Este...-parpadeó varias veces- bueno, iban en un Volkswagen negro... se bajaron a caminar.. en dirección a la playa -continuó lentamente.

-¿Parecía ella obligada?¿Intentaba escapar? -pregunté atropelladamente.

-Bueno...-le dejé otros dos billetes del mismo valor encima, aumentando la oferta- este... no, para nada... parecían muy amigos, de hecho, el chico este le entregó su chaqueta... ella estaba con un vestido muy corto y llamativo como para ser de estos lados -hizo una mueca aun viendo la fotografía de mi Bella, me dió algo de repugnacia por lo que la guardé rápidamente.

-¿Donde crees que puedo encontrarlos? -seguí con el interrogatorio.

-No lo sé, después de un rato volvieron y se fueron en esa dirección -señaló una calle que dejaba la costa y se adentraba a lo que parecía una villa, se divisaban un par de luces.

-Bien... gracias por tu cooperación -rápidamente volví a mi coche y seguí por ese camino, La Push no era tan grande como para no encontrar a Bella.

Estaba cerca, al menos estaba segura.

En las rurales calles de La Push a esa hora, no se encontraba nadie, por lo que decidí aparcar a un lado y después de asegurar el Volvo, pegar un ojo recostándome dentro, para comenzar mi busqueda nuevamente a primera hora de la mañana.

...

Era pasada la hora de almuerzo ya y había recorrido la mayor parte de La Push, me quedaban unos cuantos locales donde preguntar por el paradero de Bella y ya estaba atacado. Carlisle me llamó para preguntar donde estaba y como me estaba yendo, le respondí lo justo y lo que sabía, además que se quedara tranquilo pues iba por algo.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿has visto a esta chica? -hablé a la mujer del mesón del cuarto local y segundo restaurant que visitaba. Parecía la casa de un originario del pueblo, con totem y todo.

La chica aparentaba veintitantos años, de tez morena y sonriente, parecía estarlo más ahora que le hablaba.

-Hola, ¿ves algo que te guste? -preguntó con doble sentido, fruncí el seño y negué con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero preguntar por ella -señalé la foto- ¿la has visto? -fue su turno de fruncir el ceño al notar mi desinterés, se fijó en la fotografía.

-Si, estuvo aqui con un bombón, hace unos momentos -se encogió de hombros.

Me estaba acercando.

-¿Dijeron a donde irían, a donde iban? -pregunté ansioso, ella pareció exaltarse ante mi repentino cambio de animo.

-Ehm... irían de compras o algo parecído... nombraron algo de un centro comercial y comida para _casa_ -hizo un gesto.

El unico centro comercial estaba en Port Angeles y el supermercado estaba a unas calles, era cosa de que tomara el Volvo y pisara a fondo para encontrarla.

-¡Muchas gracias! -le dejé un monton de billetes sin contarlos en frente de ella, y luego volví a la carrera, corrí al coche y lo encendí sin aviso. El motor rugió como nunca lo había escuchado, casi me dió pena forzarlo tanto.

Estaba cerca, a pocos kilómetros, ya podía sentir a mi Bells.

...

Aparqué en el supermercado y creí que era una broma. Un Volkswagen Rabbit negro del 86' se encontraba en el aparcamiento a un lado de mi coche, si no era ese, no sería ninguno. Esperé en el Volvo a que alguien se acercara al viejo carro, no perdía nada más que tiempo estando allí.

Treinta minutos después, un sujeto alto y moreno muy familiar cargado en bolsas de supermercado se acerca al Rabbit y deja las cosas dentro, abre la puerta de piloto y se sienta allí, parecía que esperaba a alguien, pues parecía algo ansioso. Cinco minutos después Bella entra en escena.

Estaba ella con el cabello recogido en una cola, vistiendo una camiseta de Harley anudada a un lado y unos shorts de jean, además de calzar las mismas converse que habian estado en mi Volvo el día anterior.

Parecía sonriente pero tímida y llevaba algo en las manos, algo pequeño, parecía una caja y la escondía del mundo...

_Oh, no. Ni te atrevas. Puto, ¡¿Como te tomas el atrevimiento de siquiera pensar en corromper a mi Bella?_

_ . ._

**Bella's POV.**

-¡ISABELLA! -tenía mi vista fija en el risueño Jake, esperándome en su asiento correspondiente hasta que escuché esa voz, nisiquiera habia notado que estaba el Volvo a un lado del coche de Jake.

-Edward -quedé helada, estaba él despeinado y con un par de obvias ojeras haciendo sus ojos más oscuros, pero nunca menos...- ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunté mirando un punto cualquiera en el piso.

-Te estoy buscando -le escuché más cerca, miré fugazmente a Jake, quien observaba la escena perplejo, mirándo al broncineo con un poco más de significancia- por favor, vuelve a casa... te necesitamos

-sentí como tomaba mi mano, estaba cerca, muy cerca, comenzaba a susurrar.

-No tengo nada que ver con ustedes, no tengo casa -quité bruscamente mi mano de la suya- Jake es mi familia ahora -le sonreí a Jacob, él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero no era ... real, o al menos no estaba cómodo, cualquiera estaría igual. Edward también miró a Jake, parecía fulminarlo con la mirada, pero estudiándolo cautelosamente.

-Si, si tienes -movió mi barbilla haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, estaban vidriosos- nosotros somos tu familia Bella, por favor, dejanos que te expliquemos -comenzaba a desesperar y yo también, no podía dejar que me convenciera, ya había hablado con Jake, viviríamos juntos, por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-No es tu decisión, Edward -me mordí el labio con furia aguantando un llanto-es mia -sentencíe duramente, di un paso atrás- por favor, no insistas -pedí en un susurro y luego decidí que era tiempo de subir al coche, me dirige donde Jacob y el con una mirada de tristeza me abrió la puerta trasera del coche.

-Bella -llamó Edward, cerré los ojos esperando a que se subiera a su coche y se marchara, me haría las cosas mucho más faciles, pero nada se escuchó. Volteé.

Una lagrima cruzaba su rostro.

-Por favor, tómalo -noté que estaba estirando su celular hacia mi- por favor...-susurró con más lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, me partió el alma y me acerqué para tomarlo, lo necesitaba de todas formas. Me detuve en frente de él.

Seguro no lo volveré a ver, no volveré a escucharlo, no volveré a sentir su aroma ni su calor, ni su protección ni la de ningun otro Cullen. No lo pensé más y me aferré a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-No me odies Edward, por favor -susurré entre sollozos- por favor no lo hagas, eres todo para mí, pero no puedo seguir con esto -volví a sentir su aroma, su protección, sus brazos alrededor mio, su respiración cerca.

-No lo hago Bella, nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré -se le quebró la voz a la mitad de la frase, yo no podía soportarlo más, me separé de él y me sequé las lagrimas- no nos olvides, nunca -dijo para luego besar mi frente lenta y dolorosamente- si te llevas el celular, te llamaré y me dirás donde estas, te iré a dejar tu ropa y lo que necesites -soltó un suspiro.

¿Es que me estaba ayudando a alejarme?¿Que había cambiado?

-Está bien -solo pude responder, me sequé nuevamente el rostro.

-Supongo que es... tu amigo -insinuó a Jacob, asentí levemente- ten cuidado, por favor -dijo bajito.

-Siempre -respondí y como acto final besé su mejilla, luego caminé nuevamente en dirección al coche, Jake me abrazó y después entré al coche con el celular de Edward entre mis manos.

-Cuídala -escuché desde afuera con confianza, ví como Jacob asentía seguro y con una chispa extraña en su mirada, en dirección a Edward.

Después solo ví como nos alejábamos de Edward y como éste se refugiaba en su coche, cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos, preparado para llorar lo que no lloró estando conmigo.

...

El camino al centro comercial de Port Angeles fue cancelado al corroborar la ayuda de Edward para conservar mis cosas, por lo que el rumbo silencioso fue a casa de Jacob, el que sería mi _nuevo hogar_ a partir de ese día. Jake no mencionó nada sobre Edward ni nuestra _relación_, lo que me fue más facil de digerir.

Los dias siguientes no volví al instituto, decidí que congelaría mis estudios para encontrar trabajo, Carlisle y Esme pagaban mis estudios, por lo que ya no podría seguir en el instituto. Edward llamó y le dí la dirección para que llegara con mis cosas, por que si las necesitaba.

-Gracias por venir -le dije a penas se bajó del Volvo.

-No es nada -respondió bajito y tímido, algo no muy común en él.

-¿Como están todos?... -pregunté cautelosamente.

Él suspiró.

-Pues... les dije todo, ellos no estan de acuerdo conmigo, pero no tienen más opción... -se encogió de hombros mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello broncíneo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Carlisle y Esme... -específicamente quería saber de ellos.

-Carlisle esta... furioso conmigo, preferiría no adentrarme mucho en eso, ya me basta en casa -alzó ambas cejas divertido- y Esme... -arrugó la nariz.

-Está debastada -completé sintiendome como el peor ser vivo que pisaba la Tierra.

-No iba a decir eso pero... si, a grandes razgos si...-bajó la voz.

-Lo siento, de verdad -fue todo lo que pude responder a eso.

-Supongo que les dolió más que no se pudieron despedir o algo -se apoyó en el coche.

-Lo sé... pero realmente no puedo, no todavia -murmuré nerviosa mirando la hierba bajo mis pies, de pronto sentí un calor que me rodeaba.

Edward estaba abrazándome otra vez.

-No te preocupes -dijo contra mi cabello- espero que estés bien -agregó luego.

-Lo estoy y estaré -corroboré con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente, el me sonrió ladinamente y me sentí mejor-

-A propósito... se que no querrás recibir llamadas o algo, por eso, me mandaron de mensajero -se separó de mi y volvió al coche a sus espaldas, tomó algo de la guantera y luego volvió a su lugar. Eran dos sobres blancos los que traía- Alice y Rose...-me los estiró, claro... eran mis mejores amigas después de todo, no era su culpa, supongo. Los recibí con gusto.

-Gracias -sonreí.

-No hay de que -se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo, de pronto su expresión se quebró levemente y una arruguita se formó entre sus cejas.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Este... bueno, ayer te ví llevando una... -sacudió su cabeza- no importa -se alejó de mí lentamente.

-Espera.. dilo -casi obligué, el rodó los ojos.

-¿Ayer compraste... era una cajita... -balbuceó y luego calló, comprendí de inmediato.

¡¿Edward creía que yo iba a comprar protección para hacerlo con Jake?

¡Si aún era virgen!

-¡No Edward!¡Es como... mi mejor amigo! -su expresión pareció cambiar a una más fría e inexpresiva-

_Estúpida, es... era... es... tu mejor amigo._

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para aclarar mi mente y mis debates internos.

-Lo que había comprado eran... pastillas para el dolores menstruales -dije bajito lo último, lo que provocó que mi acompañante riera e iluminara su rostro.

-Entonces...-susurró.

-_Nada_, Edward, no te preocupes -rodé los ojos divertida ante nuestras insinuaciones secretas.

-Me alegra -dijo para luego volver a abrazarme.

Después de todo, mi relación con Edward no iba tan mal.

_Quizá con un poco más de tiempo... unos dias... quizá..._

Solo disfruté de ese abrazo para luego ordenar mis cosas en casa de Jacob, donde sorpresivamente éste estaba haciendo el almuerzo e invitaba a Edward a quedarse... más sorpresivo aún, el útlimo aceptó sonriente y colaborativo.

Algo me decía que por ahí se cocinaba algo...

* * *

**Hasta ahí! algunas le apuntaron a lo que iba otras no... aslkdjasd espero que les haya gustado*-* no se si publique el resto de la semana ya que tengo que estudiar para mañana en literatura sobre el "Naturalismo" u_u biología y matematicas que tengo prueba el jueves y el viernes para química e historia D: despues se me viene inglés y fisica :ccc lloraré de verdad ._. estoy estresandome :c pero no se preocupen que no las dejaré botadas por "muchas cosas que hacer" :33 eso, todo a reviews, dudas, criticas, consejos, etcetc :D**

_**Con respecto a My Mens: podrian darme ideas para los demás capitulos, que dicen ? *-***_

_**Con respecto a Breaking Dawn part II : MAÑANA SNEAK PEAK DE 1O SEGUNDOS DEL TRAILER OFICIAL, Y EL MIERCOLES 2O ESTÁ DE CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD CUMPLIENDO 111 AÑOS, POR LO QUE SUMMIT Y LIONSGATE NOS MOSTRARÁN EL TRAILER COMPLETO!**_

**Eso*-* las quiero chicas :3 gracias por leer*-* **

**Nos leemos pronto :33**

**-Triny**


	8. Outtake I

**Ok, les explico; una chica, específicamente SerenitySey :) me dejó en el ultimo capitulo que subí, un review diciendo que le gustaría saber que pensaban los demás por la partida de Bellita, bueno, aqui esta tu respuesta! gracias por tu review :3 gracias a todas por sus reviews jojo 3 más abajo :3**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph Meyer, menos la trama :D**

**PD: a estos tipos de "capitulos" les llamaremos Outtakes:)**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Después de _aceptar_ la partida de Bella, no queríamos lamentarnos, solo queríamos arreglar lo sucedido, por que había sido un enorme error _de todos_, pero no por eso Edward quedaría impune, ni por olvido...

Cada uno en un auto, continuamos con la busqueda en Port Angeles. Pasamos por cada local que encontramos en servicio, llamamos a cada contacto del celular de Bella y visitamos cada casa de cada compañero de su instituto. No tuvimos respuesta alguna.

Volvimos a casa por volantes y panfletos, Edward y su Volvo no estaban, se había ido por su cuenta, a quien sabia donde...

**Emmett's POV.**

Bella... la dulce Bellita, ¿Quien diría que haría algo asi? Seguro lo aprendió de mí esa vez que no quería el almuerzo de mamá...

_Espero que no sea por eso, si no, no solo regañarán a Edward, a mi tambien..._

Solo nos quedaba buscar arduamente, levantar cada roca y revisar bajo ellas, amenazar a cada tipo sospechoso, tal como lo estábamos haciendo, bien, quizá no así de exagerados, pero la intención era la misma, además esperábamos a que mamá no sufriera un ataque de histeria o pánico.

_Grande Bella, la hiciste, hermanita, nos tienes a todos tras de ti... te ganaste mi adoración._

**Esme's POV.**

_Mi niña..._

A pesar de no compartir sangre, era mi hija, nosotros la criamos y cuidamos, era una cullen, no tenía por que tener la necesidad de saberlo, cuantas veces hablé del asunto con Carlisle... pero nada positivo resultó, era cosa de ver los hechos.

Hice todo lo que tuve a mi alcance, no había número que no había marcado; policias, hospitales, amigos, conocidos, clientela, tanta gente y nada resultante.

_Solo espero que mi niña se encuentre bien..._

**Alice's POV.**

No podía creerlo, ella no quería volver, después de todo...

-¡Pero como no la intentaste convencer! Edward... ¡Eres un bueno para nada! -le grité a mi hermano mientras iba a la habitación de Bella luego de avisarnos sobre su encuentro.

-Ella no quiere venir por el momento, y la entiendo... solo vengo por sus cosas -dijo al tiempo en que me esquivaba y subía por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que era de Bella.

_Ella no quiere volver..._

Volví a mi habitación y del buró tomé un lapiz, papel y un sobre.

Bella recibiría ese papel, quisiera o no.

**Carlisle's POV.**

Al menos estaba sana y salva.

Decidí retirar todos los avisos de desaparición y de busqueda, asi lo quería y hubiera querido. La entendía en cierto modo, de un momento a otro no sabe quien es ni que pasó con ella, por lo que solo había que darle algo de tiempo y espacio, además, Edward parecía comenzar a ganarse su confianza otra vez, de a poco, pero seguro...

-Gracias por las noticias -le dije a mi hijo antes de que saliera con unas maletas y bolsos destinadas a Bella.

-No hay de qué -respondió con un tono de culpabilidad que se lo concedía.

Si lo que buscó desde un principio era eso, pues que lo viviera.

-Dale a Bella nuestro afecto -agregó mi mujer casi rogando por un abrazo mío, sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados de lágrimas, le abracé con fuerza, podía sentir su angustia.

-Si, mamá -volvió a decir un Edward acongojado, salió finalmente a su coche para dirigirse donde quiera que estuviera nuestra _hija_, no sabíamos de su paradero, Edward no quería decirnos, por lo que estábamos en blanco.

Solo nos quedaba confiar en la siempre honesta palabra de nuestro hijo menor, el imprudente enamorado. Por que lo estaba y se le notaba a leguas.

* * *

Eso sería :3 más peticiones razonables, dudas, consejos, etc etc a reviews :D

Las quiero un montón *-* gracias por sus reviews! a todas! **SerenitySey** espero que te haya gustado el Outtake :3

_PD: amaron el trailer de BDII como yo ? laskjdaslkd _

_PD2: NUEVA IMAGEN DE FANFIC! :D si quieren verla completamente solo pidan, se ve un poco mal en la pequeña versión :s_

Me largo por que debo estudiar fisica D:

Besos, gracias a todas*-*

-Triny


	9. Historias pasadas

**No me odien D: el capitulo no es muy largo por cosas de inspiración y tiempo :c pero tranquilas, se vienen las vacaciones y me entusiasmo :D asi que... disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer: todo de Steph menos la trama (:**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

-Quien lo hubiera imaginado... el mismisimo Jacob _Jako_ Black, ya ni te reconozco con esos musculos y esa altura -dije divertido, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que puedo decir? Algunos envejecen para bien, lo que ... no estoy muy seguro de ti Eddie -ambos reimos- _naah _es encerio -se carcajeó- tantas lunas sin verte -se levantó del sofá y fue a la heladera.

-Exacto... desde la primaria...-acoté siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Cuando volvió a sentarse traía dos botellas que dictaban _Corona _en la etiqueta, me estiró una.

-¿No estás muy... _adolescente_ para beber algo asi? -pregunté riendo y abriendo mi botella.

-Vamos, cumpliré diecisiete el año entrante, tu a penas los tienes -alzó ambos brazos.

Reí.

-Y bien... desapareciste y ni una llamada luego -alcé ambas cejas mientras tomaba un sorbo, él rodó los ojos.

-Eh, si nos vamos a poner sentimentales, al menos dejame abrir mi cerveza -dijo justo antes de golpear la botella con el borde de la mesa de centro con ayuda del puño y abrir la cerveza.

Reímos como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Y que fue de ti? La última vez busqué al mejor pateador del equipo y me dijeron que te habias ido -fruncí el ceño recordando ese día.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero... -se silenció acompañado de un leve cabeceo.

-¿Pero? -le insité a que continuara.

-Ahí enfermó mi padre Edward, ya no podía asistir ni al instituto, ni a las prácticas, desde ese mismo día que voy cuidando al viejo, la semana después lo declararon dependiente de la puta silla esa... -parecía desesperar.

-¿Pero por que no me dijiste? Es decir... vamos, te pude haber ayudado, hasta el día de hoy -dí un sorbo más grande- ¡éramos mejores amigos! -elevé la voz- y lo perdí de un momento a otro -finalicé.

Nada más que silencio invadió la pequeña sala de estar de los Black.

-¿Mejor amigo? -escuché esa voz a mis espaldas.

Jacob quitó sus manos de su ostro y fijó la vista detás de mí, volteé y vi el rostro de Bella marcado en confusión.

Suspiré.

-Bella, siéntate -le dije apartándome un poco para que se sentara a mi lado. Y así lo hizo.

-¿Que haces aqui? -preguntó despacio.

-Vine a dejarte un par de cosas que estaban aun en casa -me encogí de hombros- las dejé en tu habitación.

Ella asintió.

-¿Entonces? ¿De quien hablaban? -preguntó curiosa, cambiando la vista a Jacob y luego a mi una vez más.

-Bella, Edward y yo nos conocemos desde que yo iba en primer grado -habló Jacob.

-Nunca lo conociste por que solo nos veíamos en el campo de juego -respondí su pregunta no formulada.

-¿Entonces...? -preguntó.

-Nosotros, Bella, eramos mejores amigos, desde mis once y sus doce años -respondió Jacob antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Hasta que Jako se marchó sin previo aviso -bajé la mirada y jugué con la botella que tenía entre las manos.

Más silencio.

Sentí como me revolvian en cabello suavemente, subí a vista y era Bella.

-¿Por que no me lo dijeron al momento en que se vieron? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Cuando... cuando me dijiste que venías de los Cullen algo creí... pero no me lo imaginé, es decir... ya sabes -se atropelló Jacob- además... como iba a reconocer a este tipejo con esa cara de asesino y psicópata -rió forzadamente.

Le miré con diversión.

-Si, ¿y como iba a reconocer yo a este enano con esteroides? -contraataqué de igual manera, ambos reímos.

-¿Lo vez? No soy la unica persona que lo cree Jake, es preocupante -habló Bella con falso tono.

El trío reímos.

Bella se sentó en el sillón individual y le quitó la botella a Jacob.

-Sigues siendo muy joven para esto -la sacudió y dió un sorbo.

_Todo esta yendo bien... por ahora._

* * *

**Se aclararon un par de cosas? se enredaron más? cualquier cosa a reviews! gracias a las que se han pasado, a las que se han integrado y a las de siempre :D gracias por estar y dejar sus reviews :3 eso, nos leemos luego, las quiero!_  
_**

**Pronto más!**

**-Triny**


	10. Outtake II

**Seee que esta corto pero es solo un Outtake! pero adivineeen... SALI DE VACACIONES*-* asi que más tiempo para ustedes*-* más abajito:33**

**Disclaimer: como siempre, todo de Steph menos la trama que es mia mia**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Luego de que cenáramos todos juntos -con un ambiente bastante extraño pero no incómodo- y Edward se marchara, quise arreglar mis cosas para poder acomodarme bien en el espacio que era entre comillas _mío_, en realidad era la habitación de Jake, él dormiría de manera temporal en la habitación de su padre. Jacob se ofreció a ayudarme y le acepté su oferta felizmente, así podriamos adentrarnos más en nuestras vidas.

De pronto recordé los dos sobres que me había entregado Edward esa mañana y que se encontraban encima de la mesa en el comedor.

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo listo y en su debido lugar, ¿No? -dijo Jake finalmente despues de acomodar un cojín encima de la que sería mi cama.

-Sip -respondí ida.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirándome fijamente.

-Pues... nada -sacudí la cabeza y fuí por los sobres.

Estaban justo donde los había dejado, los tomé y volví por el angosto pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Jake estaba saliendo de la habitación con algo de confusión. Pasé una de mis manos por el cabello.

-Iré.. ire a dar una vuelta -elevé los sobres con un gesto- no demoraré mucho -alcé ambas cejas y el asintió, le besé en la mejilla y salí por la puerta principal después de tomar el saco que había dejado encima del sofá.

...

_"Bellita:_

_Sé que es algo confuso y parece injusto a estas alturas, pero no quiero que te sientas engañada por nosotros, hemos intentado darte lo mejor para que te sientas bien y parte de la familia, pues lo eres, aun que no lo quieras eres una Cullen y lo tienes en cuenta... por favor, al menos algun día vuelve a decirnos como te encuentras por ti misma, odio que el estúpido de Edward esté dando vueltas por aquí diciendo nada más que estás "bien" y que no nos preocupemos, pues nos es inevitable hacer caso omiso y si lo hacerlo._

_Todos te extrañamos Bells, vuelve pronto..._

_Te quiere tu hermana, Alice."_

La carta de Alice me había dejado al borde de las lágrimas.

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol cerca de la casa de Jake, decidí quedarme allí por algo más que paz y tranquilidad. Escuchaba algo de musica mientras lo hacía, por lo que la tarea era más dificil.

_Me habré precipitado?¿Estoy muy al extremo? Carlisle y Esme fueron mis padres desde que tengo memoria... pero ¿Que pasa con quienes fueron los responsables de mi existencia?¿Donde están ellos?¿Lo sabrán los ... Cullen?_

Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza con unas sacudidas, aun me faltaba un sobre, uno menos rosado y más simple.

_"Bella:_

_Espero que no tengas nada en contra mía o de cualquier otra persona que solo quería lo mejor para tí. Siempre supe todo, pero lo guardé como todos por tu bien y el de cualquiera, quería hacerte saber que todos estamos destrozados por tu desconocido paradero, además que lo lamentamos mucho y que te queremos de vuelta, haces mucha falta y no era la intención de nadie que ocurriera esto. Por favor, vuelve por que te necesitamos y extrañamos._

_Te queremos mucho chica, vuelve._

_Rose."_

¿Que les daba por ponerse sentimentales y melosas ahora? Al menos esas no eran las chicas que yo conocía, si hubiera sido por Alice me hubiera gritado y reclamado por todo, sin comentar el odio que me habría manifestado por tocar el maldito vestido que ya no sabía donde se encontraba, y Rose... ella me habría llevado devuelta a casa de una oreja y ayudando a Alice a gritarme...

En fin, estaban preocupados, ya lo había notado.

Lo que no había notado a simple vista, era algo que no había leído de la carta de Rosalie.

En la última parte del papel y con letra desordenada y grotezca citaba:

_"PD: __**La hiciste hermanita, te queremos, pásala bien pero no demasiado. Emm"**_

Claro, el que faltaba.

Al menos eso me había sacado una sonrisa que logró eclipsar por un momento las lagrimas que habian comenzado a salir.

* * *

**Cooosas que no entiendan, cosas que entiendan, les gustó o no, reclamos, consultas, dudas, sugerencias... a reviews y seran contestadas :3 gracias a todas por sus reviews y buena recibida :D las amo y nos leemos prontito:D**

**-Triny**


	11. Challenge Accepted

**Hola chicas! primero que nada quería pedirles disculpas por que no he subido muy diariamente por el hecho de bloqueo :c pero no se preocupen esto es pasajero, hace unos minutos no más que escribí este capitulo y ya tengo la idea para los siguientes:)**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie menos la trama que es mia**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Primer fin de semana en la casa Black y seguía sintiéndome cómoda, al menos Jake me hacía sentir así...

Jake se iba a Seattle a visitar a su padre como de costumbre, por lo que decidimos desayunar juntos bien temprano así él podía ir tranquilamente y con tiempo de sobra. Aproveché el momento para preguntarle sobre los momentos que pasó con Edward, quizá podía encontrar algo interesante...

-La primera vez que jugamos juntos, fue cuando se inaguró el equipo de menores de fútbol... éramos pocos los que nos anotamos, por que la mayoría creía que jugaríamos contra los mayores -rió- Edward y yo eramos los que estabamos más entusiasmados con la idea... pero claro, los más tristes luego de que nos negaran la ilusión -volvió a reir mientras que comía la última rebanada de tostada que le quedaba.

No pude evitar reír con él, de alguna forma me sentía bien escuchándolo hablar asi de Edward... me hacía sentir aún más cómoda y en _casa_. Todo ese tiempo, desde que me echó un aventón, estuve segura sin saberlo.

-¿Y siempre fueron asi? Es decir... ¿buenos amigos? -pregunté al tiempo en que tomaba un trago de café. El asintió efusivamente.

-Los mejores,creo que incluso nos tenían un apodo... Jedward o algo parecido -rió un vez más achinando sus oscuros ojos. Solté otra carcajada al escuchar el apodo.

-¿Y nunca fuiste a casa? -seguí con mi cuestionario.

-No era necesario, siempre estabamos juntos en las practicas, en los partidos, en los viajes que hacía el equipo... -se encogió de hombros- no es que no conozca a... _los demás_...-vaciló un momento- también conozco al grandote de Emmett, que por cierto me debe unas vencidas... tambien conozco a _Jasperín_... creo que ví una sola vez a Rosalie por ser hermana del _rubiesito _-rió para si mismo- y a Carlisle también por supuesto, de hecho, él era quien estaba casi siempre presente en las practicas -se quedó mirando como el vacio, yo estaba parecida solo que pensando en cosas muy diferentes- nos gritaba más que el mismo entrenador -volvió a sonreir.

-Supongo que tienen muy buenas historias -dije bajito tratando de no perturbarle mucho el recuerdo.

-Si -sonrió- es cierto -esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos no se quitó en ningun momento, ni cuando se despidió de mí al cabo de unos minutos.

...

**Edward's POV.**

Y parecía que pasaba más tiempo buscando a Bella que pensando en que sería de mi futuro después de graduarme de secundaria.

_Es por fuerza mayor._

-¡Voy a ver a Bella! -dije en voz alta después de tomar las llaves del Volvo y una casaca.

-¡Edward, espera! -la voz agudita de mi cabeza... no, esperen, era Alice.

-¿Que quieres? -rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo en que daba media vuelta- sabes que Bella no querrá...-me cubrió la boca con su pequeña manita, estaba apoyada en la punta de sus pies.

-Sé que no querrá que vaya y _blah, blah, blah_... -hizo un movimiento circular con la mano libre que se le veía muy divertido- solo te quiero pedir una minima cosa -alargó un par de segundos de sobra la primera "_i"- _hablale lo más que puedas del Mustang -sus ojos se volvieron malignos y traviesos.

_-¿Leres siantaseara?_ -logré articular casi comiendome la mano de la duende. Ella rió y por venganza saqué la lengua y le lamí la mano, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no pude ahogar mi risa.

-¡Edward que asco! ¡Sin saliva por favor! -frunció el ceño. Reí satisfecho.

-Entonces, ¿Que decias? -pregunté cruzandome de brazos aun sintiendome triunfador.

-¡Que le hables del Mustang, idiota! Ya está aqui -sonrió malevolamente.

-¿Es enserio? -quizá el mustang que le gustaba y quería Bella no era mi auto favorito pero era un clásico digno de ver.

-_Aha..._-asintió Alice elevando ambas cejas- en el garage bajo la cubierta -añadió sonriente.

-Debo verlo -subí la voz, mi hermana alzó una ceja- espera, espera... ¿Quieres chantajearla? -pregunté incrédulo, claro que Bella no se tragaría eso, casi se muere con el _Cumpleaños Feliz_.

-A probar de todo hermanito -rodó los ojos- ya vete, mientras más pronto vayas, más pronto vuelve -alzó ambas cejas nuevamente triunfal. Negué con la cabeza.

-No funcionará, pero será... -me encogí de hombros y le besé la mejilla.

En el garage me encontré con mi Volvo, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Jeep de Emmett, el Porche de Alice y un quinto coche... uno que estaba cubierto por una especie de tela negra. Le quité la tela del demonio de encima y se descubrió un hermoso y brillante Mustang del sesenta y siete... el gusto de Bella por los autos era todo obra de nosotros, seguro.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jacob estaba solo ocupada por Bella, quien me recibió con una petición bastante rara e inesperada...

**Bella's POV**

-¿Estás segura que quieres ahora? -preguntó por enésima vez el de cabello cobrizo.

-Si, Edward, estoy completamente segura -rodé los ojos, aun que debía decir que estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad, absolutamente nerviosa, no cabía ninguna otra sensación u emoción en mi cuerpo más que los temblores y sacudidas.

-¿Segurísima? -volvió a preguntar.

-¡Si, Edward, si! ¡Hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta y no quiera! -tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí al Volvo seguida por Edward.

Quería preguntarles todo a Carlisle y Esme, quería saberlo todo, quería verlos una vez más y explicarles cada cosa que sentia y pensaba.

_Es la hora Bella..._

...

-Bien, estamos aqui... -dijo Edward al momento en que detuvo el coche en frente de mi anterior hogar- más vale que te decidas en salir por que a todos les va a parecer extraña la idea de que haya llegado tan temprano y además acompañado -parecía una amenaza cubierta con diversión- no es que estén a punto de salir Bella...-sarcasmo. Le rodé los ojos.

-Estoy segura, ya baja del coche antes de que te saque a patadas -le miré mal y él sin anterior meditación salió del Volvo.

_Solo estuviste una semana afuera Bella, solo te fuiste sin previo aviso... solo los dejaste atrás..._

La maldita conciencia y el remordimiento no me dejaban tranquila, no sería facil.

-¿Y bien? -no había notado que Edward me había abierto la puerta.

-Vamos -bajé del coche tomando un fuerte respiro.

_Te consideran su hija y hermana Bella, no es como si te fueran a descuartizar... o eso espero._

Crucé la puerta en compañía de Edward y a penas pisé el piso flotante de la entrada escuche un grito aguidismo desde adentro.

_Comienza el suspenso._

* * *

**_Cooooomo será lo siguiente D: ? tendrán que esperar a mañana o más ratito según los reviews ^^ que mala soy u_u pero boe... será :l espero que sus dudas y comentarios estén en reviews para ser contestados*-* un abrazo psicologico para todas jojo y nos leemos luego!_**

**_PD: gracias por sus reviews*-*_**

_-Triny_


	12. Lo sabía

**Estoy devuelta! lo siento, estuve de viaje y no pude actualizarles pero hoy subiré este capitulo y otro mas :33 en bruto solo éste son 2.7O8 palabras por lo que... no es poquito jaja el siguiente es más corto pero tiene contenido:B más abajo**

**Disclaimer: personajes de Stephenie Meyer excepto la trama, es mía.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

No por nada había acorralado así a mi hermanito, tenía asegurado que algo pasaría ese día, pero para esperar el suceso me limité a quedarme tranquila, lo que levantó más de una sospecha a mis pares en casa, entre ellos mi Jasper.

-Amor, no por que _sientas eso_ ocurrirá algo importante, muchos tenemos presentimientos y a la mayoría se nos destrozan las ilusiones -agachó un poco la cabeza con ternura, reí y lo abracé aun estando él sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Me alegraba que Jasper pudiera trabajar en casa, además, ¿que obligación o jefe tendría un abogado privado? Así podía pasar más tiempo conmigo, la que comenzaba su carrera como modista personal. Jasper era de los _dotaditos _como le decía yo, se graduó de secundaria a los diecisiete, a los dieciocho estaba estudiando derecho y leyes, sus superiores consideraron que su potencial era aún mayor por lo que sacó la carrera en tan imposibles dos años, ya a los veinte, rebozando de alegría, era un abogado hecho y derecho, ganando bien y en privado. El sueño de todo _correctito_ como mi rubiesito.

-¡Cariño, que confianza me tienes! -dije con sarcasmo, su cara pareció cambiar al pánico y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido por lo que tuve que callarlo con un casto beso- ya verás que algo ocurrirá hoy y no es muy malo exactamente -sonreí satisfactoriamente como se me daba, mi hombre me miró con cautela y como análisis.

-A veces me asustas amor, pero intentaré omitir comentarios... -seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, lo hacía parecer una divertida caricatura- si ocurre algo, me taparás la boca -sonrió más relajado, como confiado de si mismo. Yo asentí segura.

-No te fies mucho Hale Whitlock***** -le respondí con un tono más coqueto que nada- acuerdate de mi -sonreí y con un beso provocador con mucho que desear salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación la que ya me estaba causando algo de repugnancia por el contenido viejo de mi armario.

...

Era casi hora del almuerzo y Esme estaba preparando la comida por lo que decidí ayudarla a colocar la mesa y demases, Emmett y Rose habían vuelto de sus clases acortadas de medicina, ambos estaban estudiandola solo que Emmett quería irse por el lado de la medicina general y Rosalie de la maternidad, gozaban yendo juntos a todos lados. Jasper se había quedado todo el día en casa conmigo a hacerme compañía por la mañana ya que me quedaba sola los dias en que Esme tenía que hacer progresos en la tienda del centro, solo así yo podía hacer mi práctica y posteriormente presentar mi tesis, a decir verdad, la compañía de mi hombre no me iba para nada mal. Papá, como de costumbre, estaba en el hospital atendiendo a cuantos pacientes podía. A veces, solo a veces, me llegaba a picar un poco que Carlisle no estuviera tanto con nosotros, pero lo hacía por el bien de todos y por la de nosotros por supuesto.

Coloqué cinco puestos, papá siempre llegaba a la hora de cenar y Edward parecía que no llegaría muy temprano tampoco por lo que eramos solo nosotros.

Estaba justo colocando los vasos en la mesa cuando sentí el sonido que provocaba una llave abriendo una cerradura. Específicamente la de la puerta de entrada. Me acerqué para ver bien por el vidrio de decoración que rodeaba la puerta y noté la presencia de dos cuerpos, uno mucho más alto que el otro.

Pegué un grito de esos.

-¡Lo sabia!¡ ¡Está aqui! ¡Jasper te lo dije! -comencé a botar por todos lados al ver a mi hermano acompañado cruzando la puerta- ¡De verdad están aqui! -Bella llegaba con una mirada tímida y precavida, no lo pensé dos veces y simplemente corrí en su dirección, los agarré en un fuerte abrazo, mi hermanita seguía igual solo que con el rostro un poco más puntudo y una leve delgadez.

-Alice -dijo ella en un suspiro, no era de esos malos, era de esos de satisfacción, me había extrañado, tanto como yo a ella.

-Espera... ¡¿Por qué están aqui? -volví en mi, necesitaba saberlo todo.

-Alice, no agobies a Bella por favor, a penas está aqui... -susurró la última parte, recibió un codazo merecido de la castaña.

De pronto escuché una serie de pasos apresurados en nuestra dirección, estaban tardando, para ser honesta.

Si no conociera a Bella de toda su vida, hubiera pensado que se estaba escondiendo tras Edward.

-¡Bella! -dijo un coro de voces a mis espaldas. Ella se sonrió enormemente.

Todos la saludaron y abrazaron, incluso la perturbaban con sus miles de preguntas. Ya sabía a que se refería Edward, eran molestos... y eso viene de mí.

A Esme le volvió esa alegría que le caracterizaba, Emmett tomó en brazos a la recien llegada como siempre hacía, Rose la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y Jasper la abrazó con ternura pero no cruzaron ni una palabra de sobra. Nunca entendería la extraña conexión que tenian esos dos, sin hablar, solo con gestos y acciones se llevaban de maravilla.

-¡Bien! Colocaré dos puestos de más -sonreí y corrí a la cocina intentando liberar así mis energías, me sentí completa otra vez, teniamos a la pequeña entre nosotros.

Aunque, no todo el mundo lo sabía...

**Bella's POV.**

-Entonces... ¿seguiste mi consejo?¿Que hiciste? ¿Donde estabas?¿Parrandeaste mucho? ¿Cuantos fueron?¿La pasaste bien estos dias? ¡Si fueron muchos personalmente les saco la cabeza con los dientes ¿eh? -dijo el grandote atropelladamente, yo reí como hacía habitualmente ante cada ocurrencia suya.

La bienvenida habia sido...magnifica, nunca creí que me recibirían de tal forma, con tanta alegría y emoción. Como si nunca me hubiera marchado, como si nunca hubiera hablado con Edward sobre cierto tema...

-Emmett, ¿como dices eso? Dejala respirar -le reprendió Esme.

-Solo curioseaba mamá...-bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo de su asado con papas, pero no sin antes mirarme y alzar sus cejas varias veces. Intenté ahogar una risa.

-Y cariño... ¿Has estado bien? -preguntó la mujer de buen corazón con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo a hablarme o algo parecido.

-Claro que si m...-no podía, aun no- me la he pasado bien, estadía y buena compañía -asentí levemente mientras hablaba, Edward me miró con cierta complicidad, ambos sabiamos que yo estaba segura, ¡estaba con Jake!

-¿Y los estudios? -preguntó esta vez Jasper, siempre preocupado por mi el rubiesito.

-Digamos que... obviamente no he vuelto al Instituto, de hecho quería hablar con...

-Escuché por ahí que una de mis niñas volvió -se escuchó fuera del comedor.

Alice sonrió con una mezcla de cosas, maldad, complicidad, intento de inocencia, satisfacción y otros que no pude percibir.

Dí la vuelta, y ahí se encontraba el alto rubio, quien me crió y solía llamarle _papá_. Lo miré con determinación y el brillo que tenía en los ojos era indescriptible, era simplemente deslumbrante, me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Dudé pero no por mucho, me levanté con sumo cuidado y lo abracé con todas las ganas de hacerlo que encontré, respiré una vez más su aroma, sentí su _aura de protección_ sobre mi, estaba tranquila, segura y... en casa.

-Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta -susurró entre nuestro abrazo.

-¿Papá, que estás haciendo aqui? -habló por casi primera vez Edward con la interrogacion marcada en su rostro.

-Pues, me enteré por ahí -ahí entraba la complice Alice- solo les dije que era una emergencia y bueno... entendieron -no entró en más detalles, claro, seguro todo Forks sabía que _Bellita_ había dejado el nido _a la fuerza_.

No sabía que decir, de verdad me sentía bien estando allí, los amaba, a cada uno de ellos, pero lo cierto era que no podia dejarme ver vulnerable asi, necesitaba aclarar cosas antes, necesitaba llenarme de todo el conocimiento sobre mi misma antes de cualquier otra decisión mal hecha.

-Bien, ¿comeremos en familia, o no? -sonreí ante el oportuno comentario de Emmett.

_¿De verdad estábamos en familia?_

...

Habiamos terminado de almorzar y luego de dejar todo limpio decidimos tener una tarde juntos en la sala de estar, las respectivas parejas aparentaban estar ensimismados, pero sabía que estaban preocupados y curiosos por mi, y no solo por las continuas miradas que me topaba de vez en cuando...

Al que no encontré fue a Edward, habia sido el único que después de comer había desaparecido escaleras arriba o a la parte norte de la casa que daba al bosque. De cualquier forma allí se encontraba todo su _territorio_, supuse que quería estar solo y en paz después de tanto movimiento psicológico y físico. Debía tener una guerra interna, pero eso se hablaría después...

-Ahm pa...-no pude terminar la palabra "papá" al referirme a Carlisle para llamar su atención, aun asi sonó como si le estuviera llamando de manera cariñosa. Él posó su atención en mi y me miró con un aire de tranquilidad y expectancia- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -miré a Carlisle y Esme alternadamente, Carlisle pareció meditar algo pero asintió con una sonrisa después.

Subimos al despacho que usualmente era ocupado por Carlisle, de hecho era el suyo, donde normalmente se llevaba el trabajo del hospital a casa.

-¿Entonces...? -dijo cuando se sentó en uno de los sofás en la sala que estaban paralelos a su gran escritorio, Esme y yo le imitamos, ella a su lado y yo en frente de ellos.

-Quiero... quiero saberlo todo -dije después de un respiro profundo.

Se formó una leve arruga entre ambas cejas de quien solía ser mi padre pero luego de un parpadeo demasiado largo para ser normal soltó el aire contenido.

-Por supuesto -parecía rendido.

-Lo mereces, cariño -completó Esme.

Los amaba y no podía decirles cuanto, cuanto los extrañé, cuanto extrañé sus abrazos y sus mimos, pero tambien me dolió, me dolió que me hubieran escondido algo tan grande por tanto tiempo.

_Pero mi reacción no fue de las más maduras y correctas..._

-¿Por donde comienzo? -preguntó retóricamente Carlisle.

-Por el comienzo supongo -respondí como si fuera lo más obvio, él pareció encontrarle gracia ya que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¿como llegué a sus manos? -continué despues de un debate interno.

-Bueno... yo creo que primero que nada debemos decirte tu nombre real... es decir, tu apellido -sacudió la cabeza como si sus ideas no estuvieran lo bastante ordenadas- tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tu madre fue Renée Dwyer ex esposa del desaparecido Charlie Swan y nuestra mejor amiga de niñez y juventud -Esme se abrazó a Carlisle al momento en que la nombró.

_Estaba muerta._

_Y mi padre biológico era un maldito bastardo._

-Renée... ella era frágil, de por si... ella había intentado antes tener más hijos, pero tuvo varias perdidas... -alzó ambas cejas, estaba jugando con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo- el dia en que naciste nos pidió que cuidaramos de tí, como si fueras nuestra propia, luego ella falleció por una hemorragia debido a la anestesia, que ni yo en ese momento hubiera podido detener... hemos intentado cumplir esa promesa por estos diecisiete años-continuó Carlisle algo bajo- queríamos decirtelo, de verdad, por supuesto _calmadamente_ pero...

-Edward pensó otra cosa y se les adelantó -completé su frase, ya entendía, él asintió.

-Pero nunca quisimos hacerte daño de ninguna forma cariño, te amamos, como si fueras nuestra hija de verdad, es por eso que... cuando te fuiste quedamos destrozados -habló esta vez Esme, pensé que se le quebraría la voz y yo no lo soportaría. Cerré los ojos con fuerza en un intento de control emocional.

-Yo tambien los amo a ustedes y siento mucho haberme ido así, se que no lo pensé bien en el momento -intenté que mi voz no se saliera de control debido al recuerdo- les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi -sentí mis ojos más pesados e inchados poco a poco.

De alguna forma había sido una desconsiderada, no escuché su versión de la historia, la parte _coherente_, la que después de todo me hacía sentir bien, sabiendo que una familia como los Cullen me quería.

_Sabiendo que mi familia me quería._

-Siempre seré una Cullen...-ellos esbozaron una gran sonrisa, Esme soltó un par de lágrimas de presunta alegría- pero deben darme un tiempo... por favor, es todo lo que les pido, nada más -pedí intentando no dejar que una sonrisa más grande que la de ellos se formara en mi rostro- lo demás yo me lo arreglo, trabajaré, haré lo que sea, pero por el momento... no se preocupen demasiado, estoy bien donde me estoy alojando, como han notado, Edward va mucho para allá y es un lugar seguro y cómodo, no me quedaré aqui en _casa _-ellos sonrieron a como me referí al lugar- pero los visitaré de vez en cuando, por supuesto -sonreí finalmente, ellos se levantaron y me abrazaron, yo les correspondí el abrazo, por que era lo que quería.

Mis padres -de sangre o no- me amaban, mi familia me amaba y yo a ellos.

...

Bajé las escaleras con unas risas de felicidad escoltándome, claro, mis padres estaban contentisimos de mi _vuelta _o visita. Como sea, estaban felices y yo de que ellos lo estuvieran. Ví de pasada mi antigua habitación, estaba mi cama, mi buró, mi toca discos, mi excéntrico armario -obra de Alice- pero faltaban muchas cosas, las que tenía en la casa de los Black. Me daba cierta nostalgia pasar por allí, esa era mi cuna, donde pasé toda mi vida, donde jugaba con mi cómplice...

Recordé su ausencia durante nuestra _familiarada_ despues del almuerzo por lo que pensé en buscarlo, su habitación estaba igual como antes de que me fuera, solo que un poco más desordenada, algo muy extraño en Edward. No le dí bastante importancia y seguí con las habitaciones, imposible que estuviera en la de Emmett, ya lo habría notado, y menos se encontraría en la de Alice, la de mis padres estaba vacía y no había nada que pudiera ser digno de la atención de el de ojos esmeralda, pero si había un lugar donde se centraba la mayor concentración y atención de él...

El estudio estaba al final del pasillo principal en la primera planta, cerca de las habitaciones de huéspedes usualmente utilizadas por Rosalie y Jasper. Me acerqué a la puerta del estudio de musica y efectivamente escuché esas notas que solo Edward compondría, un piano sonaba melancólico pero a la vez tenia sus arranques rápidos y enérgicos.

_¿Que estará pasando por esa cabecita? _

Abrí la puerta lentamente, esperando a que Edward no me notáse, se encontraba de espaldas a mi, sentado correctamente en frente del enorme piano de cola negro que le habian regalado a sus catorce años. Los sofás de cuerina negra seguian en paralelo al piano, rodeados de diferentes instrumentos y amplificadores.

Siempre había amado ese lugar, pero pasaba poco tiempo allí por la concentración que debía tener Edward al momento de tocar, la concentración que por supuesto yo le quitaría.

Entré sigilosamente y me senté en el sofá de tres cuerpos, solo a observar como Edward interpretaba, movía su cabeza como marcando los tiempos, con un leve movimento hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Sus manos se movían como bólidos causando una serie de notas atropelladas, cuando no tocaba pausada y dulcemente.

Cuando terminó esa pieza que nunca había escuchado antes, supuse que era increiblemente improvisada, se quedó un momento con la cabeza sostenida en el borde del piano, con una mano aun sobre la última nota que habia tocado y la otra removía su cabello.

-Hermoso -se me salió entre los labios, Edward se giró lentamente. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si se los hubiera restregado varias veces.

Sin hacer comentario alguno me levanté lentamente y fui hasta su encuentro, él seguía sentado, como si apenas me hubiera visto. Lo abracé como pude ya que estaba a altura menor, jugué con su cabello un momento hasta que sentí como su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos y de su garganta surgian sollozos.

-Lo siento -articuló como pudo- lo siento tanto -repitió acongojado.

Mi corazon se hizo pequeño y dolió, nunca había visto a Edward asi y nisiquiera sabía de que estaba disculpándose, solo podía hacer circulos en su espalda intentando detener sus respiraciones tan bruscas.

* * *

***1) Hale Whitlock: bien, pequeña explicación; siempre he amado el nombre de Jasper como Whitlock pero no me calzaría la historia si le colocara solo asi y fuera hermano de Rosalie Hale no? bien, entonces son _doble apellidados_(? Hale Whitlock:) (usualmente son catalogados como primos, pero no me gusta ese enredo familiar, dejemoslos como hermanos mellizos que son(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, otro a continuación :) todo a reviews **

**-Triny**


	13. Tiempo al tiempo

**Estoy feliz de poder subirles estos capitulos, de verdad:) espero que me comprendan**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

La ví a ella volver a sonreír a causa de los nuestros, estaba entre nosotros otra vez, estaba riendo con Emmett, rabiando con Alice, bromeando con Rose y por sobre todo siendo amada por sus padres. Me sentí una basura,

¿Como pude yo tomarme el atrevimiento de siquiera pensar en arrebatarle todo eso? Por ser un puto egoísta claro.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, siempre Edward, ¿Es que no existe nadie más maldito ególatra?_

Me regañaba a mi mismo, por que era cierto, me merecía todo lo que sufrió Bella y aun más, me estaba volviendo loco, era un altruísta que no merecía esa familia, ni menos a Bella.

A penas vi el momento para escapar del martirio que era ver lo feliz que pudo ser siempre Bella entre nosotros, me escapé a mi lugar feliz, con mi piano, quien era el único que podía entenderme en esos casos. O al menos me ayudaba a desahogarme.

No pensé la nota siguiente que tocaba, mis manos revoloteaban libres y formaban una composición que nunca me habia imaginado, no eran notas, eran sentimientos. Estuve al menos unas horas allí, en minutos solo me quedaba en frente de mi instrumento, observando cada parte de él como si fuera la obra de arte más codiciada del mundo. No podía negar que a veces mi cabeza se quedaba en blanco y mis manos se volvian pesadas e imposibles de levantar siquiera un dedo, tocar una única nota. Tampoco que cuando ocurría eso, era mi perdición más dolorosa. Casi tanto como cuando creí perder a Bella para siempre.

Luego comenzaba la culpa y el remordimiento una vez más.

Entre tanta pelea y discución interna, seguí tocando, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me ahogaba en cada sonido, en cada onda que rebotaba en las paredes perfectamente diseñadas para eso, me sentía enamorado, pero no como el real enamoramiento que me envolvía en ese momento.

De pronto sentí el casi inaudible chirreo de la puerta al abrirse, que según mi padre, solo alguien como yo podría oír. Una brisa también entró por la puerta, acompañado de un dulce aroma, sabía a quien me enfrentaba, o quien estaba observandome, no había hecho ni un solo ruido, solo el de el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Era mi musa.

Toqué al menos por veinte minutos desde que la puerta se había abierto, mis manos se detenían y volvian a tomar un curso y una velocidad totalmente distinta, hasta que pasados los minutos, luego de caer en la cuenta de la presencia detrás de mi, mis manos fueron ralentizando hasta terminar en una fría simple nota. Me quedé allí un momento, como paralizado.

_¿Cuanto daño le había hecho?¿Estaría bien? ¿Por que seguía aqui si le habia fallado tan injustamente? ¿Por que no me esta gritando? ¡Debe hacerlo! Su extraña compasión y silencio duele más que cualquier palabra antes dicha._

-Hermoso -escuché su dulce pero ahora baja voz.

Debía mirarla a los ojos, si no lo hacía, era un cobarde de los grandes.

Di media vuelta y su expresión de serenidad pero rápida confusión me desconcertó, simplemente quería hecharme a llorar. Quería pedirle perdón, nada más.

Sin siquiera hablar nuevamente se levantó despacio de su lugar y se colocó lo más cerca que se permitió, mi cabeza aun no procesaba del todo, ella estaba ahí conmigo, de verdad presente, mirándome con cierta compasión. Súbitamente me envolvió en un abrazo, quedé a la altura de su torso, e inmediato sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza y como jugaba con mi cabello desordenado, respiré su supuesto tranquilizador aroma profundamente, lo que me jugó en contra y solo provocó que una serie descontrolada de sollozos y espasmos dejaran mi cuerpo. Me sentía débil y decaido, pero solo quería estar a su lado.

-Lo siento -logré decir torpemente entre cada trago de saliva que daba- lo siento tanto -volví a decir para notar que casi había empapado sus ropas con mis avergonzadas lágrimas.

Seguí disculpandome sin decir más, ella tampoco preguntó, solo apretaba su agarre e intentaba consolar mi ridículo lloriqueo con unas suaves caricias en la espalda. Sorprendentemente mi cuerpo accedió a su oferta, quedé tranquilo. Tanto asi que me recosté a su lado en el más grande de los sofás, no dejandome en los brazos de morfeo, si no que en los brazos de Bella, los cuales eran mucho mejor que cualquier otro.

...

Desperté con una cierta incomodidad en la espalda, la cual quité con una estirada y un crugido. Bella seguía estando a mi lado, más bien velando mi sueño, habia estado sosteniendo mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello enredando sus dedos en él y haciendo figuras y vueltas en mi rostro que me relajaron lo suficiente como para tener una confortante siesta. La miré a los ojos y ella me sonrió dulcemente. Lo sentía.

-Este... yo, Bells -comencé a hablar con voz pastosa, aclaré mi garganta y ella rió.

-Está bien Edward -dijo ella con voz suave- no tienes que explicarlo ahora -se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

-Es que no entiendes yo...-me cerró la boca colocando su dedo índice en los labios.

-Ni una palabra, ya habrá tiempo, ahora... mamá nos llama para el retardado postre -rió de verdad como no la había oído en toda la semana. Asentí levemente y ella quitó su pequeña barrera. Se levantó y me ayudó a imitarle llevándome de la mano.

"_mamá..._"

Sin duda había sido un dia bastante interesante.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, todos se preguntaban donde habiamos estado y les explicamos obviando un par de cosas claro.

-¿Ya nos dirás donde te estás quedando, Bells? -insitó Rose, Alice rodó los ojos, lo había intentado toda la semana y Rosalie creía que le diría así de facil.

-Estoy bien donde me estoy quedando chicos, no se preocupen -dijo Bella pausadamente como si se tratara de niños de pre-escolar, yo reí.

-¿Y por qué _Eddito _puede saber y nosotros no? -fue el turno de la indignada Alice, me suponía que era la pregunta de más de uno.

-Pues... -respondió Bella antes de que se metiera un bocado de pastel a la boca- ¿Saben? Este pastel de chocolate está muy delicioso má' -cambió el tema fijandose en mamá, no pude evitar volver a reír.

-¡Bella! -refunfuñó Alice.

-Está bien, está bien...-contestó Bella elevando ambas manos como diciendo que se rendía- estoy en La Push -añadió rapidito.

-¡¿Que? -fue la reacción de todos, menos la mía claro.

-Si, estoy en la reserva, a unos pasos de la playa y con una vista increible del mar y sus alrededores -sonrió tímidamente.

-Pero...¿En que te estás quedando?¿Un Hostal? -preguntó Carlisle quien se unió más a la conversación.

-¿Un Motel? -dijo Emmett elevando sus cejas una y otra vez sugestivamente.

-¡Emmett! -regañó Rose.

_Te amamos._

-¿Que? Existen moteles para quedarse por la noche... es decir -sacudió la cabeza desesperado, no sabía como salir de ahí.

Bella rió.

-No, no es un hostal -miró a papá- ni menos un motel -fulminó con la mirada a Emmett, el que se encogió en su asiento, sonriendo dejando ver sus hoyuelos de niño bueno- estoy en ... -_¡la casa de un amigo, la casa de un amigo!- _la casa de un amigo -sonrió y se metió más pastel en la boca.

-¿Un... amigo? -dijo Jasper incredulo después de un carraspeo.

-¿Hombre? -completó Emmett como sincronizados.

-¿Sexy?

-¿Musculoso?

_Alice, Rosalie._

Bellita, te saco de apuros.

-Si ¡Y adivinen quien es! el mismisimo _de confianza_ Jako Black -interrumpí antes de que cualquiera se atragantara con comida... o servicio.

Papá me miró como si me fuera a salir un tercer ojo.

-¿Jacob Black? ¿El del equipo Edward? -preguntó papá.

-Sip -respondí alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Bajito, moreno de super pie? -era el turno de Emmett.

-El mismo -dije con una sonrisa más que exagerada.

-Ah pues... entonces tenemos que hacerle una visita ¿No? -ese fue Jasper con un tono de diversión en la voz.

-Hoy será imposible, salió por el fin de semana a Seattle, tiene que ver a su padre -comentó por fin Bella.

-¿Billy está enfermo? -preguntó Carlisle dejando su postre de lado.

-Lamentablemente si -respondió rápidamente.

-Será mejor que vea algo de eso -frunció el ceño y luego lo dejó aparte- entonces eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña esta de lo mejor -sonrió.

-Por supuesto, tal y como habia dicho antes -dijo la aludida.

-Al menos habrá crecido un poco, ¿No? -acotó Rosalie formando una risa entre los que ya habian hablado antes.

Esme, Bella y Alice no captaron el chiste ni por casualidad.

_Jako era algo bajito para un niño de once años._

* * *

**Hasta ahí! chicas, espero que me entiendan con todo esto, tuve una especie de bloqueo, pero estoy de vuelta:) salí un poco y me recupere haha espero que les haya gustado :D ememem a reviews cualquier cosa !**

**PD: Nuevo fanfic? les dejo el Summary y me dicen que les parece eh?**

_**-Dijiste que me esperarías -dijo él atravesándome con la mirada, parecía enfadado pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa -No se de lo que estas hablando -respondí decidida, después de todo, fue él quien no demostró nada desde el principio -Ella es hermosa, por cierto -añadió con un cambio radical en su voz -Gracias, es mi hija.**_

**Lo sé, el Summary es un asco, pero la historia va mejor, espero que se animen y me apoyen como siempre! **

**Bien, supongo que eso es todo, espero que dejen reviews contandome si les gustó o no :)**

**Nos vemos luego! Gracias por sus anteriores reviews*-***

**-Triny**


	14. Elemental

**El capitulo no es muuuuy largo pero algo es, no he tenido mucha inspiración ultimamente pero esto es lo que les quería dejar para que no se queden con las ganas.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

-Bella, ¿No te quedas? -dijo Carlisle algo acongojado.

-No, pero gracias de todos modos -le sonreí- no me gustaría llegar mañana y que Jake encuentre un desastre en su casa -reí bajito.

-Bien -se rindió- pero por favor, llámanos cuando llegues -pidió alzando ambas cejas como un perrito mojado, rodé los ojos con diversión.

-No te preocupes, Edward se ofreció a ir a dejarme -respondí fijándome en el personaje del tema, mi padre tambien lo hizo, él estaba arreglando un par de cosas que aun me faltaban por llevar a _Black's House*_

-Bien, entonces ya se a quien agradecer o _culpar_, según sea el caso -intentó ser divertido.

-Te quiero -le sonreí y lo abracé.

-Y yo a ti, hija -respondió despacido cerca de mi oído- ¡Bien! Todos vengan a despedirse de _Belly Bells* _-dijo Carlisle en voz alta a todos los presentes.

Y como si de comida gratis, rebajas, clientes, autos o lo que sea se tratara, corrieron en mi dirección a llenarme de besos y despedidas no muy permanentes. Edward se me quedó viendo con una risa burlona saliendole de la boca. Como niña infantil le saqué la lengua fugazmente, alimentando su risa.

...

-Entonces... ¿Como estuvo? -dijo Edward a penas tomamos la calle en dirección a La Push.

-Cálido -respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Él soltó una risa sorda botando sonoramente aire por la nariz.

-Eso es... una descripción bastante precisa mi _queridisma_ Bella -su voz parecía adoptar un tono bastante significativo.

-_Lógico, mi querido Edward* _-no pude evitar decir.

-Estás mal, Bella -respondió Edward riendo- es _elemental_, me extraña de tí, tu que te regodeas por leer tantos libros..-añadió con aire de superioridad.

Reí.

-Dejame decirte que tú estás mal, Edward -contraataqué- la frase "_Elemental, mi querido Watson_" nunca fue dicha por el personaje de _Sherlock Holmes_, al menos no por _Arthur Conan Doyle_, si se encuentran otras frases como la anterior dicha y "_Superficial, mi querido Watson_" por lo que... tus argumentos son inválidos -finalicé radiante. (*)

Edward me miró raro con una mueca estática, luego me miró rápidamente y rió.

-Impresionante -dijo finalmente.

-_Un tonto encuentra siempre otro más tonto que lo admira* -_reí ante mi propia broma privada y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una nerd come libros -se defendió.

-_Elemental* -_volví a reir mientras que Edward se silenciaba derrotado.

...

-Gracias por venir a dejarme -dije al bajarme de su despampanante coche.

-No hay de qué -se encogió de hombros mientras me ayudaba a con la chaqueta que traía.

-¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo? Estoy sola, de todos modos -acoté cuando caminabamos a la entrada de la casa rojiza y acogedora.

-Pues... es algo tarde y...-ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Mira, quiero confesarte que no estoy muy animada de dormir sola en esta casa en medio de La Push -metí las manos en los bolsillos para calentar mis manos que ya estaban enfriando.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que no te quedaste en casa?¿Papá no te lo pidió? -preguntó casi indignado.

-¡No, no, no! Si lo hizo solo que... yo no acepté -intenté no mirarle a los ojos, fijándome en las curiosas sombras y juegos de siluetas que se formaban en el suelo por efecto de la luz de la luna cayendo sobre los árboles.

-¿Por qué no? -sentí un suave tacto en mi mejilla, era su mano tibia que acariciaba mi rostro con parsimonia. Lo miré a los ojos pues estaban buscando los mios.

-Pues... -apricioné su mano entre mi mejilla y mi hombro- aun no estoy... _lista_ -continué con dificultad la frase, su tacto se sentía tierno y cómodo.

Él suspiró y quitó con crueldad su mano.

-Entonces me quedo, no dejaré que estés insegura toda la noche, quizá ni duermas -casi me regañó. A decir verdad, me sentí peor ante su reacción.

Dí media vuelta y , con las llaves que me habia entregado Jake esa mañana, abrí la puerta que dió la bienvenida con un crujido. Encendí las luces y dejé mi chaqueta encima del sofá. Edward entró lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-¿Estas... segura que no le molestará a Jacob? -preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, esa cara de amargado se le quitaría pronto o mejor no se quedaba.

-La pregunta es que si tu estas seguro de que no te molesta, no te estoy obligando, Edward -rodé los ojos con enfado, me podía sacar de quicio.

-Lo siento -bajó los hombros y acomodó su cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo- todo esto ha sido... -dejó la frase inconclusa y se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lo miré con atención, no sabía que le pasaba, ya habiamos hablado algo sobre el tema de mi _muda_ y no quería que siguiera derrumbado por eso. Fuí a la cocina y preparé dos tazas de café. Edward se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la pequeña barra que rodeaba la cocina humilde.

Me observó todo el tiempo que preparaba los cafés.

-¿Qué? -pregunté mientras le dejaba su taza en frente, me sonrió.

-Nada -negó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Podía ser tan bipolar.

-¿No vas a avisar que te quedas? -pregunté tomando un sorbo de mi café.

-En un minuto -respondió imitándome.

Me senté a su lado y me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente.

A pesar de tener a penas diecisiete años, Edward era un hombre hecho y derecho, sus ojos eran profundos y tenian algo de amargura, pero tambien seriedad y al mismo tiempo infantilismo. Sus brazos enormes eran esculpidos y buenos para dar confortantes abrazos, que hacian alucinar a quien los recibiera. Su cuerpo era firme y atractivo, pero por alguna razón, se encontraba sin dueña ni habia sido tocado por una cualquiera. Su rostro estaba libre de arrugas o imperfecciones, pero tenía la marca pronunciada de un ceño que en variadas ocaciones se fruncía con facilidad, pero completaba todo su rostro de finas complexiones y encantadora sonrisa. ¿Como pude pensar que era melliza de tal Adonis?

-¿Que piensas? -preguntó de repente, habia olvidado que normalmente la gente se pone incómoda cuando la miran fijamente.

-Nada -repetí sus palabras, quizá le molestaría tanto como a mi.

-Juegas duro -respondió tomándome la mano con firmeza y riendo.

-Lo aprendí de ti -dije dándole un apretón de vuelta siguiéndole el juego.

Su mano aferrada a la mia fue suficiente para mandarme a las nubes.

¿Como es que podía pensar así de alguien al que había considerado y llamado _hermano_ alguna vez?

Bueno, nunca lo sentí asi de todas formas.

* * *

**LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

_1*) Black's House: la casa de los Black, en inglés XDDD_

_2*) Belly Bells: apodo que Carlisle le colocó a Bella._

_3*) Lógico, mi querido Edward: se explica más adelante._

_4*) La información es totalmente cierta._

_5*) "Un tonto encuentra siempre otro más tonto que lo admira": cita de Sherlock Holmes3_

_6*) Elemental: Típica acotación de Holmes ante cualquier situación, se refiere a que algo es obvio o evidente._

**Próximo capitulo, se verá que ocurre con la noche Bedward:) espero que me entiendan con esto de los retrasos chicas:/ una buena noticia es que mis notas no son tan malas como creí que serían jaja asi que me daré el gusto de escribirles con más frecuencia... ahora tengo que repasar algo de mate (que entendí todo lo de hoy lml) y cuidar mi salud jo. bueno ya tengo las ideas algo claras para los próximos capítulos asi que estarán por aqui pronto:D por mientras pueden visitar mis otros fics si no los han visto, el nuevo ya tiene 4 capitulos app so... podrían revisarlo!**

**Dejen en reviews lo que creen que pasará o sus comentarios/criticas/dudas :) **

**nos leemos luego, las quiero:D**

**-Triny**


	15. Adelanto Mayor Cullen

**Adelanto! Lo siento si no pude hacer un capitulo completo, es que he tenido muchos trabajos estas primeras semanas, tengo que hacer una Tesis, hoy hice la prueba de un libro de la literatura griega -no es de mi gusto el tipo de obra- tengo trabajos en inglés, un trabajo de investigación en física y se me vienen más cosas D: agosto se viene pesado chicas u_u pero siempre las mantendré informadas, ahora lean3**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía.**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Era mi oportunidad, estabamos uno al lado del otro, con las manos unidas y sintiendo el calor que emanabamos, el brillo que se posó en sus ojos fue una señal más para animarme a abrir la boca y soltarlo todo de una vez.

Hasta que mi celular irrumpió en el acto.

Nos soltamos y cogí mi celular con una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos encontrados.

Ira, vergüenza, impaciencia, tristeza, rabia...

-¿Quien habla? -ni me tomé la molestia de ver quien era el inoportuno.

-¿Donde estás, Edward? ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Llegaron bien? -nadie más que Alice podía hacer de una llamada, un interrogatorio.

-Estamos bien, Alice -suspiré, me acomodé en el banquillo mientras veía como Bella se paseaba por el pequeñisimo espacio y lavaba un par de trastos- me quedo -dije de un golpe.

-¿Te... _quedas_? -preguntó mi hermana con un tono más de curiosidad que nada.

-Si, Alice -rodé los ojos, ¿Que tan dificil era de entender dos palabras?- Bella me indicó que quedaría sola toda la noche e insistí en quedarme -algo asi habia sido la historia...

-Ok...-su voz tenía un toque de complicidad, en el fondo se escuchaban unas risitas.

-Entonces... ¿Conforme? -pregunté luego de que se habia silenciado y no habia dicho nada más, extraño en Alice.

Bella se puso en frente mío con una ceja alzada, sus mejillas estaban tiernamente tintadas.

-Es Alice -articulé con los labios. Bella se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente.

-Si, bastante -rió por lo bajo- buenas noches, Edward -agregó con el mismo tono que habia usado segundos antes.

O se imaginaba cosas o tramaba algo.

-Buenas noches -respondí con una risita que se me habia escapado.

Cuando finalicé el llamado, Bella me miró por el espacio que habia entre sus dedos, como si le esperara algo malo.

-Le dirá a Carlisle -dijo abandonando su posición y desparramándose sobre el mesón.

Eso me causó una risotada.

-Que no... -respondí intentando sonar casual. Despacio y muy lentamente dí vuelta al mesón, procurando que no me escuchara llegar a su lado.

-Que si, él se sentirá mal por que rechacé su invitación -la podía imaginar haciendo un puchero entre sus brazos.

Me coloqué detrás de ella y la tomé rápidamente, de tal forma que quedara sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Parecía peso muerto, como un saco de papas.

-Edward... -se quejó con menos energía que la que supuse usaría.

-Nada Bells, te vas a dormir, ahora -comencé a caminar con Bella encima mío, a penas se revolvía, no era tan divertido como antes- hazlo divertido, grita, muévete, gira entre mis brazos, intenta soltarte -exigí con pesar, disfutaba más cuando gritaba por ayuda de Emmett, ahí era la parte sacrificada cuando corría con Bella en brazos delante del mastodonte.

-No puedo hacer nada de eso si lo único que veo aqui, es tu trasero -mientras caminaba a una de las habitaciones me dió una palmada de esas que podian hacerte saltar. Tenía la mano pesada.

-Mierda, Bells -me quejé sobando el lugar afectado con una mano y con la otra sostenía a Bella.

Ella rió.

-Ya recuerdo por qué era divertido -agregó mientras yo seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo en una nalga.

-Y es por eso que te vas a la cama -respondí abriendo una de las puertas más cercanas.

-¿Cómo adivinaste donde duermo? -preguntó cuando ya estabamos adentro.

-No se -me encogí de hombros- pero todo este lugar huele a ti -era cierto, todo olía a fresias y fresas.

-Sería lógico, ¿No? -sabionda...

Me quedé estático unos segundos más solo para molestarla, ella estaba de cabeza en mi espalda por lo que comenzaría a quejarse en un tiempo considerable.

-¿Edward? -me llamó con algo de rabia en la voz.

-¿Si? -canté divertido.

-La sangre... se me va... a la cabeza -consiguió decir.

Reí y la puse en la cama con un solo rápido movimiento. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y esperó a que todo se le acomodara en la cabeza.

-Eres un tomatito con piernas -acoté cuando ya se había dejado ver. Tenía el rostro rojizo, claro, había permanecido más de cinco minutos de cabeza.

Hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo cuando ya se había sentado.

-No, a dormir -pusé ambas manos a mis costados en un intento de imposición de respeto.

-¿Quién dice? -me desafió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Pues, su _Mayor Cullen_ -respondí cuadrando los pies como militar.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que recordaba cuando eramos pequeños y jugabamos a los soldaditos con los chicos. Se elevó e hizo un saludo militar.

-Entonces asumo Señor -frunció el ceño falsamente y cuadró los pies de igual manera que yo.

Una sonrisita se me salió de los labios. Salté encima de ella dejándola acostada en la cama. Eufóricamente la ataqué con cosquillas.

-¿Asume reír hasta llorar, soldado? -dije mientras seguía moviendo sus manos en su cuello y costados.

-Asum...o... seño.. señor -consiguió decir entre risotadas y movimientos bruscos.

-¿Asume no gritar, soldado? -pregunté con el mismo tono que antes sin detener mis manos.

-As... sumo... señ... or -volvió a articular más despacio.

-¿Asume que le gustará lo que estoy por hacer? -no podía aguantarlo más.

Quité su camiseta de en medio y comencé a besar desde el borde de sus vaqueros y subiendo. Ella no respondió nada.

-Asumo, _mi Mayor _-respondió luego de un momento entre jadeos intentando recobrar el aliento y enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

* * *

Hasta ahí, me dicen si les gusta como va o no, sus comentarios me valen ORO, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por leer, gracias por todo:) dejen sus dudas, comentarios, acotaciones, aclaraciones y todo lo que quieran en reviews:D Bien, eso... veré si puedo continuar ahora :33

Las quiero! nos leemos luego:3

~Triny


	16. Mayor Cullen

**Lo lamento DDD: abajo explicaciones! no les quito más tiempo. [[UPDATEEEEED]]**

**Advertencia: este capitulo posee material apto para mayores de 14/18 años, contenido sexual explícito. Soft lemmon.**

**Disclaimer: Todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía.**

* * *

_[...]_

_Una sonrisita se me salió de los labios. Salté encima de ella dejándola acostada en la cama. Eufóricamente la ataqué con cosquillas._

_-¿Asume reír hasta llorar, soldado? -dije mientras seguía moviendo sus manos en su cuello y costados._

_-Asum...o... seño.. señor -consiguió decir entre risotadas y movimientos bruscos._

_-¿Asume no gritar, soldado? -pregunté con el mismo tono que antes sin detener mis manos._

_-As... sumo... señ... or -volvió a articular más despacio._

_-¿Asume que le gustará lo que estoy por hacer? -no podía aguantarlo más._

_Quité su camiseta de en medio y comencé a besar desde el borde de sus vaqueros y subiendo. Ella no respondió nada._

_-Asumo, mi Mayor -respondió luego de un momento entre jadeos intentando recobrar el aliento y enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello._

**Bella's POV**

Me voy al infierno, me voy al infierno, me voy al infierno...

Si eso implicaba besar a Edward, me iría feliz.

Su boca desesperada buscaba la mía, la que le respondía con creces y salvajismo, estaba dichosa, feliz, sonreía entre toque y toque, a pesar de que una pequeña parte de mi cabeza gritaba; ¡incesto!.

Geneticamente no lo era, yo no era una Cullen de sangre, no la compartía con el chico que estaba besando y quitando la ropa sobrante. Maldición, si, estábamos haciéndolo.

En ese momento entendí muchas cosas, por qué le costaba tanto decirme hermana, por qué eramos tan unidos, por qué me lo dijo antes que nadie...

Él me quería, no como un hermano a su hermana, como alguien que quiere más, que necesita de la escencia del otro, lo mismo que me pasaba a mi cada vez que sus brazos me rodeaban, cuando se acercaba a mi, cuando teniamos nuestros momentos a solas llenando el vacio con incoherencias y cosas que solo nos hacian reír a ambos y que nadie entendía.

¿Estabamos hechos el uno para el otro?

En ese momento lo pensaba así, y estaba segura que él tambien.

Entre jadeos y gemidos terminé con la espalda apoyada en la cama, no era la mejor que hubiera probado nunca, de hecho, en las noches chirriaba bastante y algunos resortes amenazaban con salir de la colcha, pero los toques y besos de Edward hacían de ella la cama más suave y mullida que haya estado nunca. Mi sweater y mi camiseta ya estaban fuera, sus ropas en proceso de ser sacadas de escena. Nos separamos por aire y pude fijar mis ojos en los suyos. Derrochaban pasión, necesidad y requerimiento. No me sorprendía si los mios gritaran lo mismo.

-Yo...-¿se iba a detener? ¿Justo en ese momento?

_Oh, no._

Lo tomé por la nuca para poder acercarlo más a mi, besé ambas comisuras de sus labios y volví a juntar nuestras bocas para que se desatara una guerrilla entre ellas. Edward no parecía negarse.

Lo necesitaba y tardé diecisiete años en notarlo.

Cuando necesitamos aire una vez más, él decidió seguir con mi cuello, depositando pequeñas succiones en él, causando innumerables cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo finalizando en mi parte sur. Estaba poniéndose serio y yo no sabía si estaba preparada. Yo nunca me enteré si es que Edward seguía siendo virgen o no, nunca llevaba chicas a casa ni iba a lo de alguna, por lo que me parecía extraño que tomara iniciativa así de rápido. Me abría contado si hubiera pasado algo, ¿No?, después de todo, eramos mejores amigos...

Nunca presté demasiada atención a la clase de educación sexual, pero era de conocimiento general la protección en el acto, algo que nosotros era nulo. También es de usual conocimiento en las chicas los días de fertilidad.

Por primera vez en mi vida, la suerte estaba de mi lado, estaba segura biologicamente, no estaba en mis días fértiles.

Siguió descendiendo, quitando del camino mi camiseta dejando al descubierto mi sujetador negro. Solo reaccionaba enredando mis manos en su cabello, tironeandolo a momentos, e intentando obtener más contacto con su cuerpo arqueandome contra él. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Me iría al infierno como decía? Viví pensando que los Cullen era mi familia de verdad, a Alice la veía como mi hermana, también a Emmett, pero Edward... era una química tan diferente, antes creía que era por que habíamos compartido vientre, pero aparte de eso nada calzaba...

Dejé mis pensamientos en el aire, permitiéndome disfrutar cada toque, cada beso, cada parte de nosotros que se unía con cada centímetro menos.

Estaba en el mismo cielo.

No cruzamos palabra mientras nos desprendíamos de nuestras ropas, solo intentábamos llegar a una mejor posición cada vez. Nos encontramos desnudos, besándonos con más exigencia, sabiamos que pasaría, sabíamos a lo que ibamos a llegar.

-¿Estás segura? -susurró con la voz ronca pero no menos excitante.

-Mmhm...-solo pude decir, una de sus manos estaba acercándose a mi centro, comenzaba a sentir un nudo cosquilloso en mi vientre.

Capturó uno de mis pechos con la mano libre y el otro fue mordisqueado por su boca y sus dientes. Su mano izquierda continuó su travesía haciéndome alucinar en el momento, era todo tan perfecto, parecía correcto, se sentía...

Jugó con mi clítoris, rodeándolo un par de veces creando una humedad incontrolable, me arqueaba contra su mano, quería más.

-Edward...-murmuré agudo en un gemido.

-Ya no más...-contestó sonriente, claro, se la pasaba de lujo mientras yo casi rogaba.

Luego de mi patética petición, se posicionó en mi entrada, me creía lista, estaba por suceder y con la persona correctamente incorrecta.

_Es la hora..._

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en mi, toscamente, estaba duro y llegaba a doler su dimensión pero poco a poco con la ayuda de sus otros toques y movimientos, esa molestia comenzó a desaparecer y convertirse en puro extasis y dulce delirio. Llegó a un tope, lo sentí, era como si no pudiera avanzar más pero yo sabía que si podía...

Sus labios, ahora en mi clavicula, se detuvieron bruscamente tensándose en el acto.

-¿Se...-si volvía a cuestionar mi seguridad iba a matarlo.

Sin aviso me pegué más a él, sintiendo la punzada más fuerte, él comprendió mi mensaje y continuó, más lento.

-Si te duele demasiado, solo dime que me detenga -susurró mientras besaba mi cuello con desesperación, estaba siendo sobreprotector otra vez, yo solo quería sentirlo completamente dentro de mi.

-Mmhm..-solo respondí para que pudiera continuar.

Se hacía más doloroso pero sabía que tenía que pasar por eso, si le decía se detendría y eso era lo que menos quería. Entró lentamente, con cuidado, compensándolo besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Dió una embestida más fuerte, como cuando se tira una bandita.

-_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._ -murmuró como con pesades, no quería que se sintiera asi, quería que disfrutara nuestro momento, quería que esa estúpida costumbre suya de ser cortez terminara y me diera placer y yo a él.

Aunque hayan caído un par de lágrimas de mis ojos.

Las secó con sus labios, terminando en un beso salvaje.

Siguió con sus movimientos pélvicos, jugando con mis senos y yo quedandome en nada, solo disfrutando de sus toques y besos. Después de otro movimiento rápido me aferré a su espalda, donde pude dejar arañazos con creces, aun asi parecía gustarle.

Finalmente estuvo dentro completamente, dejé salir un gemido gutural y extremadamente audible pero que se mezcló con los demás que le continuaron, un ardor creí sentir en mi centro pero lo ignoré cuando Edward compenzó el supuesto mal rato. Su ritmo se volvió más rápido, y al mismo tiempo, más atrayente y excitante, llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Ya no era virgen, estaba teniendo sexo... no, estaba haciendo el amor con Edward, y se sentía malditamente bien.

Todo lo que le siguió fue amor, puro y en su esencia, después de unos minutos de un poco de monotonía, Edward se tornó un poco más rudo de lo que creía pero superando mis expectativas en cuanto a placer, sin llegar a lo obsceno, lo que daba por hecho. Edward no era de esos.

Pasada la noche nos quedamos abrazados, sudados y con bastante cansancio, había sido una noche productiva.

-Gran noche, soldado -dijo bajito entre risas que yo acompañé.

-Positivo, mi Mayor -respondí siguiéndole el juego. Nos miramos a los ojos en la oscuridad con detenimiento, la luz de la Luna nos ayudaba.

Se quedó en silencio solo esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

-Te amo -susurró antes de besarme y quedarse, al parecer, plenamente dormido.

¿Que gran declaración era esa? Tan fuertes palabras...

Solo sabía que tenía una enorme necesidad de responderle.

-Y yo a ti -murmuré, creyendo que solo para mí.

Me quedé despierta para observarlo.

Su ceño estaba relajado, una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios, carnosos y pobremente inchados por nuestro contacto, seguro los mios estaban igual, su cabello se encontraba más despeinado de lo usual, siendo yo la causa. Delineé sus brazos y su pecho con el dedo índice, me divertía ver como su piel reaccionaba ante mi tacto, a momentos, daba pequeños respingos en sueños, pero siempre con la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

_¿Cuánto habrá esperado para este momento?_

Rocé sus labios con los míos, para quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, los cuales me rodearon como si hubiera sido siempre así, él envolviéndome y yo sintiéndome segura.

Como siempre lo había estado...

* * *

**El capitulo no es muy largo pero es algo D: aqui es donde me escondo bajo una roca y mis alter-egos corren a no más poder.**

**Estoy atareadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa, trabajos, exámenes, de todo :c lo siento si las he hecho esperar tanto, tengo la cabeza en todos lados -aun que no quiera- y no me deja espacio para mis fics:cc pero los sigo, no los dejaré botados os juro. Bien, si leen mis otros fics, les agradezco un montón su compañía y espero que entiendan que esta humilde escritora es una estudiante también -lamentablemente, no lo quiero asi- en fin, estos dias estaré subiendo, no estoy segura si subo ahora de los otros, tengo las ideas solo tengo que plasmarlas. Espero que pueda hacerlo pronto.**

**Graaaaacias a todas las que dejan reviews y las personillas que no pueden, pues gracias por leer tambien:) No se como soportan esta cabeza tan loca.**

**Cualquier duda, inconveniente, lo que sea a revs, ya saben:)**

**~Triny**


	17. Your body is a wonderland

**Capítulo pobre, de transición, ¡Pero se vienen cosas interesantes! Abajo más:)**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía. El nombre del capitulo lo he tomado de una canción de uno de mis músicos favoritos, abajo más.**

**PD: más que nada, este es un song-chapter **

* * *

-¿Que piensas? -susurró Edward en mi oído para luego besar mi cuello.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, me cubrían torpemente las sábanas blancas de ésta, a pesar de que no hacía ni un frío esa mañana, donde el tímido sol de Forks se adentraba por la ventana.

-En nada -murmuré como respuesta sin voltearme, él continuaba dando pequeños toques entre mi cuello y el hombro, me tenía relajada, pero más me hacía pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

-Eso no me suena a nada, amor -_amor..._- sé que es extraño, también lo siento así, pero no está mal -agregó intentando reconfortarme, había dado en el clavo, ¿Estaba teniendo segundas cavilaciones por lo que había pasado esa noche?

-Lo siento -me volteé y lo abracé con todas las ganas que había encontrado en mi ser. Él no se merecía mi mal humor, o las consecuencias de mis pensamientos mañaneros.

_No se puede revertir, está hecho._

-No tienes por que disculparte, ninguno de los dos -dijo sobre mi cabello. Jugué con su pecho, pasando mi dedo de arriba hacia abajo, como había hecho después de.. _hacer el amor_, eso me trajo muchas imágenes, que quería recordar, por todo el resto de tiempo que me quedara en la tierra.

-Asi que también me amas -una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, lo sabía por el tono de su voz. Lo miré con ojos como plato.

-¡Estabas escuchando! -dije alejándome al instánte, él estaba con una expresión de satisfacción.

-Si, no pude resistirme -se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas se coloraron un poco, tal como a mi me solía pasar siempre.

-En ese caso...-intenté no reír- si, _te amo_ -me escondí en su pecho una vez más, inhalando mi vicio, su olor natural.

Me estrechó más a su cuerpo, llevando mil corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, queriendo más.

-Me alegra oírlo, por que yo te lo diré siempre...por el resto de nuestras vidas -besó mi frente y me hizo sentir segura mientras sonreía, preguntandome como lo hacía, como mi ánimo funcionaba en torno a él.

-o-

Los dias domingo nunca eran los mejores, siendo largos y aburridos. Pero esa mañana había sido sin duda de el mejor domingo de todos.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida, juntos, nos arreglamos y desayunamos afuera, cerca de la costa, pasando en todo momento con nuestras manos entrelazadas, como toda pareja hubiera hecho. Cuando ya se hacía más tarde, decidí que debía encontrarme en casa para cuando Jake volviera.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -dijo el de cabello cobrizo y ojos impresionantes cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de su volvo, él preparado para volver a su vida.

-¿Mañana? -alcé una ceja- ¿Que se supone que pasará mañana? -pregunté una vez más- deberías estudiar.

-No, no desde que te fuiste, he congelado mis estudios -se encogió de hombros- estoy especialmente enfocado en tí, no chistes -me regañó dando un toque divertido a la punta de mi nariz.

-No iba a chistar -mentí- de hecho, te iba a felicitar por tomar una decisión tan sabia como esa -dije sarcásticamente, mi desaprovación verdadera se avecinaba.

-Me encanta tu tono sarcástico, te hace ver tan atrayente -tomó mis manos y se las llevó al pecho, llevando consigo también mis caderas contra las suyas.

-Estás cambiando el tema, Edward -rodé los ojos, odiaba que la gente hiciera esfuerzos mayores por mí, mayores e innecesarios. Él había cerrado los ojos, como ignorando todo lo que decía.

-_Chist..._-Edward me había hecho callar sin haberme escuchado- ¿Sientes eso? -abrió los ojos lentamente para fijarlos en los mios, con una expresión de calma en su rostro en general.

-Tu corazón -dije como si fuera algo normal, de hecho, lo era, sentía sus latidos descontrolados. Me gustaba pensar que era yo la causante de eso.

-Si -me alentó a continuar.

-Late -resalté lo obvio con un tono de diversión en la voz.

-Si, y por ti, Bella -de pronto su mirada se volvió profunda y cargada de emociones que provocaron estragos dentro de mi.

Safé mis manos de las suyas con estrategia y con ellas rodeé su cuello, haciendo que se inclinara para poder besarme, yo también haciendo de lo mío, colocándome de puntillas- Y siempre lo ha hecho -concluyó con una sonrisa luego de nuestro beso.

-Te veo mañana -así había cambiado nuestra despedida, yo cediendo a sus caprichos y él ingresando triunfal a su coche, queriéndo y obteniendo un último beso de _adiós_.

Me despedí a lo lejos del hermoso plateado hasta que se me había perdido de vista, teniéndo la certeza de que mi hombre me amaba y siempre sería así.

-o-

**Edward's POV**

Conduje con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Encendí la radio con esperanza de encontrar alguna estación buena, me tope con la canción perfecta, "_your body is a wonderland"*._. Tuve sentimientos encontrados, la canción describía exactamente como me había sentido, como me sentía y como ella me hacía sentir.

_We got the afternoon _

_You got this room for two _

_One thing I've left to do _

_Discover me _

_Discovering you *_

Cada cosa improvisada, como llegamos al momento esperado..

_One mile to every inch of _

_Your skin like porcelain _

_One pair of candy lips and _

_Your bubblegum tongue*_

Como su cuerpo me hacía sentir, como su cuerpo me sabía...

_And if you want love _

_We'll make it _

_Swim in a deep sea _

_Of blankets _

_Take all your big plans _

_And break 'em _

_This is bound to be awhile*_

Como despertamos enrollados, como nos libramos de toda rutina y nos concentramos en nosotros...

_Your body is a wonderland _

_Your body is a wonder... I'll use my hands... _

_Your body is a wonderland*_

Lo que su existencia era, perfección solo maravillas a mi tacto.

_Damn baby _

_You frustrate me _

_I know you're mine all mine all mine _

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes*_

Mis declaraciones y lo que me hizo sentir por tanto tiempo, las veces que me tuve que contener, el tiempo que tuve que esperar por ella, tanto que tuve que pasar para llegar a mi recompensa, a beber de ella, a besarla, a tocarla, a respirar su aire...

No me importaba nada más, solo ella, lo que eramos, lo que seríamos, lo que pasaría entre nosotros, lo que ella pensara de mi luego de tan maravillosa azaña.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar a penas me percaté del semaforo en rojo.

Presioné el botón de altavoz.

-¿Sip? -contesté carismático, como nunca.

-_Whao, _parece que hemos descansado, ¿Buena noche? -Jasper era quien osaba en molestar mi trance post delirio.

_Descansar..._

-Si, buena noche -estaba siendo modesto, no queriamos que se supiera todo de un sopetón.

-Me alegra, me contaron las buenas nuevas, con que dormiste donde Bella..-alguien se había ido de palabras, cercano a Jasper, ¿Quien se imaginaría?

-¿Cuanto te dijo Alice, Jazz? -pisé el acelerador y continué con mi camino hasta la casa de mis padres. Comenzaba a considerar conseguir un trabajo y conseguirme un departamento de no tan soltero.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que hoy estas libre por haber congelado, ¿Un almuerzo por los viejos tiempos? -me suponía que la enana le contaría hasta cuando había tomado mi último baño, el que había sido el mejor en veinte años.

-Me paso por casa, ¿Dónde estás? -pregunté mientras tomaba una última curva que me llevaría directo.

-Ya estoy aqui -soltó una risa- entonces, nos vemos -y cortó.

Para que Jasper quisiera un almuerzo, como abogado, debia existir algo en letras pequeñas, esperaba que no me sorprendiera, algo que él se especializaba.

* * *

1*) Your body is a wonderland: canción de John Mayer, se las recomiendo, además de otras de sus canciones, son muy buenas:)

Traducciones:

_1) Llegamos por la tarde, tienes esta habitación para dos, una cosa que he dejado de hacer, descubreme, descubriendote. _

_2) Una milla a cada pulgada de tu piel como porcelana, un par de labios dulces y su lengua de goma de mascar._

_3) Y si quieres amor, lo haremos, nadar en un mar profundo... de sábanas, toma tus planes, y rompelos... este será uno de esos momentos..._

_4) Tu cuerpo es el país de las maravillas, tu cuerpo es una maravilla.. usaré mis manos, tu cuerpo es el país de las maravillas._

_5) Maldición, amor... me frustras, se que eres mia, toda mia, toda mia, pero te vez tan bien que a veces duele..._

* * *

**Bien, no es un excelente capítulo, es más, no quedé muy conforme, pero como les había dicho, es de transición y no tiene demasiado contenido explícito, espero que me entiendan, bueno, además de eso, quería dejarles el link de un nuevo fic, si lo sé, parezco tonta haciendo tantos fics pero no pude resistirlo, estuve leyendo un libro -obligada por el ramo que me lo exige- y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar plasmarla, les dejo el link del prefacio, es solo de prueba, si no les gusta simplemente no lo continuo:)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, me alegra saber que ésta historia -y mis otras historias- tienen tantos seguidores activos :D**

**Las quiero mucho, nos leemos luego.**

**~Triny**

**Link; /s/8491263/1/Angel-impudico (ya saben, le agregan "fanfiction...") **_  
_


	18. This could be paradise

**Hola chicas, si lo sé, se que no merezco perdón, pero abajo les explico, es algo largo...**

**sin más, les dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Jasper? -pregunté casi perplejo, comenzaba a juguetear con la tapa de lata de la botella que permanecía siempre cerca de mi mano.

-Totalmente -respondió seguro de si mismo, dando un rápido sorbo de cerveza.

_Bah, cuando no..._

-Pero...¿No crees que es algo precipitado? Es decir, a penas se lo he dicho...-comenzaba a balbucear- a penas ayer... -Edward Cullen balbuceaba y podía ruborizarse señores.

-No, no, no, no... no me vengas con mierdas aquí, sé como te sientes y creo que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, más aún cuando puedo ofrecértelo así, hombre -la sonrisa de su rostro no se borraba con nada, era casi tétrico.

Me quedé unos segundos con la vista desviada, no podía ver su rostro de ganador y satisfacción, me concentré en las divertidas lineas que recorrían el mesón de la cocina, para allá... y para acá nuevamente...

-¿Como dijiste que fue todo? -pregunté saliendo de mi descanso mental aún sin estar del todo convencido de su propuesta. Tomé un nuevo sorbo de la botella de cerveza que compartíamos en el almuerzo en la cocina de mamá, para poder aclarar mi garganta y tener una excusa para pensar con 'claridad'.

_O solo soy un ebrio._

-Gané un importante juicio y, como sabes, para ese tipo de calibre cobro una buena cantidad, se me fue ofrecida una cantidad mayor... -seguro mi expresión de incredulidad lo llevó a ser más preciso- Un convenio que se convirtió en una vieja deuda olvidada que se me fue pagada hace unos dias -se encogió de hombros sin perder la clase- por lo tanto, no me es de necesidad.

Suspiré. Recordaba estar pidiendo por algo así esa mañana.

-Ve esto como... un favor, ¡No! Un regalo adelantado, es dos por uno -alzó ambas cejas con sugestión.

-Bien, acepto -reí mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía- pero tengo que ver algunas cosas antes, ya sabes...

-Por supuesto, hoy te doy la propuesta y tu me das la respuesta lo más pronto que puedas, sin presiones -bromeó al tiempo en que tomaba su botella y la dejaba junto con las otras vacías a un lado del lavabo. Esme lo quería así, después me pediría dejarlas al reciclaje.

-Sin presiones... ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Jasper _lo-quiero-todo-ahora_? -él rió, pero yo hablaba enserio. No sentí el ceño fruncido, sentí todo mi rostro deformado.

-Escondido y amordazado por ahí, no le digas a Alice -imitó un susurro.

-_Nah_, no le convendría saber, el tipo no es para ella -guiñé y ambos reímos al unísono, justo cuando Alice hacía su aparición de la nada.

Me pregunté que hacía en casa, pero recordé los dias en que se llevaba el trabajo y me cuadró.

-¿De que se ríen ustedes dos? -preguntó haciendo sus ojos más pequeños, como la recordaba hacer desde que eramos pequeños y yo hacía trampa en las escondidas.

Volví a soltar una carcajada.

-De nada -respondí mirando a Jasper con complicidad- ¿No es cierto? -él asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

-Más les vale, he estado tomando clases de _Taekwondo_ -hizo una pose bastante extraña que me hizo salir de mi banquillo y abrazar a la enana sin razón específica alguna. Traía un vaso y un plato de pan en las manos, supuse que tenía la intención de dejarlos en el lavavajillas por lo que no me rodeó con sus manitas, o al menos no lo intentó.

-Como digas -le besé el cabello y tomé mis cosas, como mis llaves y mi celular, subí las escaleras de a dos en dos, quitándome la ropa en el camino para tomar una ducha que, con Bella en mi cabeza, necesitaba con urgencia.

-o-

**Bella's POV.**

Cambiaba las sábanas de mi cama por unas limpias mientras recordaba cada segundo en esa habitación. Toda pequeña cosa que había pasado en cada centímetro de extensión de la no-tan-mullida cama. Sonreía como una boba al volver unas horas atrás, no estuvo mal, no estaba mal...

Recordaba con mucho cariño a Esme decir; "Si te sientes bien con ello, no tiene que estar mal para tí". No lo sentía mal, es decir, en un momento claro que si, pero luego de sentirme llena, completa y experimentar un nuevo tipo de felicidad me hacía olvidar toda incomodidad anterior, por que no existía, nunca tuvo que ser, siempre estuve destinada a sentirme así, a pertenecer a él, a que él me perteneciera y lo reconociéramos como tal.

Al terminar de asear y arreglar mi habitación, casi como programado, escuché un sonido sordo en la entrada después de un movimiento de llaves. Me asomé por el marco de la puerta y me encontré con un Jacob de expresión cansada, ojeras pero aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, quizá un poco forzada para mi gusto personal, pero eso no impidió que me moviera rápido para acortar la distancia entre nosotros y abrazarlo con fuerza al llegar a su lado. Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, como pidiendo algo, y le ofrecí lo que pude, mi calor y cariño, después de todo, le debía mucho.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -pregunté al deshacer nuestro agarre. Él se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro demasiado lastimero para apoyar su acción anterior.

Le fruncí el ceño, algo había pasado y no me lo contaba de una vez.

_Quizá no te incumbe..._

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar o quizá despejar mis pensamientos.

-Ahm.. bien dentro de todo -caminó hacia la cocina y yo le seguí sus pasos- mi padre ha estado un poco decaído estos días, según mi criterio y el de los doctores a su cargo -se encogió de hombros una vez más mientras sacaba una botella helada de agua de la nevera.

-Que... lástima -era mala para los momentos así, siempre acababa metiendo la pata en vez de ayudar a alguien, en este caso, un buen amigo.

-No te preocupes -me sonrió ahora un poco más honesto, pero no menos sentido- el viejo a vivido bien y no se queja.

Dio un gran trago de su botella, para luego sentarse en uno de los banquillos, los cuales nisiquiera había tomado en cuenta en mi largo trance de incomodidad.

-Créeme, estará mejor -dije acercándome a su cuerpo y pasando una de mis manos entre su cabello oscuro. Llegué a extrañar su olor y presencia.

-Gracias, Bells -cerró los ojos como disfrutando de mi toque, lo que no me puso más cómoda, pero de todos modos no quité mi mano.

Dí una rápida mirada alrededor, todo estaba limpio y en orden, no había indicios de la estadía de Edward, ni menos de nuestro _encuentro_, por lo que todo estaba bien en casa de los Black. Noté también el buen día que hacía afuera, no era un día especialmente soleado, pero parecía que el sol intentaba colarse entre las nubes creando un ambiente fantástico de brillos inesperados entre las hojas de los árboles a los alrededores.

-¿Y como estuviste aquí? -preguntó casual el moreno de sonrisa perfecta elevándose para buscar algo en la alacena.

-Pues... genial -sonreí levemente, no quería dejarme al descubierto con un gran sonrojo, pero aún así mis mejillas fueron traicioneras en una medida- visité a... a los Cullen -no se me hacía fácil, no dejen que los engañe, aún me dolía un poco las entrañas ciertos sucesos de mi pasado.

-¿Ah si? -respondió Jake apareciendo detrás de un mueble con dos tazas y unas cucharas dentro de ellas. Claro, era temprano y aún no tomába desayuno, yo no lo necesitaba, de todos modos...

-Sip -respondí jugando con mis dedos y elevándome en mis puntillas por un segundo, me acerqué a la barra para tomar asiento, sería una historia que contar para evadir otra más interesante.

-¿Como estuvo eso? -preguntó nuevamente al tiempo en que sacaba el café y el azúcar de las estanterías cerca de la cocinilla. Yo podía hacerlo.

-Bien, cenamos y no estuvo demasiado incómodo...-me encogí de hombros quitándole el peso a mis palabras. Repasé la cena mentalmente hasta que recordé algo- Jake...

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Eras bajito de pequeño? -no pude evitar soltar una risa entre dientes mientras miraba a Jacob servir las tazas de café, su mirada se encontró con la mía después de preocuparse de no dejar caer agua hirviendo en una de sus manos.

-Solo... solo un poco -el tono de su piel en el rostro pareció brillar en sus pómulos, lo que produjo una risa más fuerte en mí.

-¿Es enserio? digo, no me lo puedo imaginar -reí nuevamente, su rostro no era de compasión, pero tenía una chispa de diversión.

-Si, bueno... todos somos pequeños a los doce años -intentó excusarse.

-Si, pero no tanto -dejé mi mano en el aire hasta un poco más arriba de mis caderas para señalar tal como lo había hecho Rose al recordar a Jacob y explicarme el chiste privado que se habían gastado esa noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, provocando que mi mano saltara hasta mi boca para evitar que una carcajada más grande saliera de mi garganta.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? -preguntó acercándo una taza hacia mi, una chuchara y un pocillo de azúcar. Su voz escondía algo de humillación, yo lo sabía...

-Bueno, no es que haya salido a tema en la cena -dije con sarcasmo e intento de sutileza.

-¿Enserio? -llevó una de sus manos encima de sus ojos- ya estoy grande, eso es lo que importa -dijo cuando se recompuso.

-Si, creo que tienes razón -hice una mueca- aún así te llamaré por pequeño Jako -dije rápidamente esperando su mirada, la que tuve rápidamente y salte del banquillo.

-Isabella, ya te las verás conmigo -amenazó siguiéndome moviendo los dedos de sus manos con rapidez.

Fue una mañana de todo cosquillas, claro que no con un _final feliz_ como los masajes de Esme y Carlisle...

_Ugh._

Esas cosquillas solo se las concedía a Edward, quien ocupó mi mente más tiempo del día que lo esperado.

* * *

**Bueno, más que nada, les agradezco a quienes se pasen por aquí, y les pido perdón por no aparecerme en tanto tiempo. Si bien he tenido mil ideas en la cabeza, no he tenido tiempo para plasmarlas, ya que he pasado por tiempos difíciles... mi abuelo más querido estuvo enfermo por más de un mes aproximadamente, y hace una semana que falleció. No estuve bien en todo el resto de la semana, de hecho, falté a clases toda la semana por el mismo motivo, no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que hacía era matarme poco a poco, con solo decirles que fumé cinco cajetillas de 20 con mi mejor amiga y exploré otras cosas... en fin, ya estoy de vuelta, de a poco, pero estoy de vuelta :)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando más seguido, quizá la próxima semana tendré capitulo nuevo, creo que también actualizaré los otros fics, so... muchos avisos:b**

**También comenzaré a dar gracias por aquí, ya que, creo que al parecer no les llegan mis mensajes a sus reviews u_u en fin...**

**Las quiero incondicionalmente, nos leemos luego**

**PD: Busco una Beta, alguien se ofrece? cualquier cosa, mensaje privado y me avisan:D**

**~Triny**


End file.
